Beth's Story
by SilmarwenFaith
Summary: A young woman from England in the early 1800's named Beth is transported to Middle Earth.I will finish this story so do not worry! Keep holding on! Cause you know We'll make it though lol
1. A Horrible Life

A/N Okay so this is one of those Mary-sues where a girl who is of the early 1800's England somehow gets transported to Middle Earth and she eventually falls in love with Legolas, so if you hate those stories then stop here because you wont like it. Hey! But if you do! Kudos to you! Because I love those stories! If you hate Mary-sues, don't say you weren't warned and I will ignore those flames saying how Mary-sues suck. Having said that… I hope you like my story and polite criticism is welcomed… but please, don't just flame for the sake of flaming… please say something constructive! Enjoy!

Oh! And this takes place before the fellowship.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is anyone else's,

I do however own the plot so there!

**A Horrible Life**

PROLOGUE

Beth was of a poor family. She was a hard working girl of 18 still living with her Father, (mother died a few years back), unmarried. She did the best she could to bring her father money, but her efforts were not good enough, so her father beat her… "BETH! You hid the wages," here father would say… so he would pull out his belt and whip her with it, sometimes she would do something wrong, and he would hit her. She had bruises all over, but she never blamed her father… "He does the best he can, works all day, I just get in his way sometimes" she would think. Still she would do her chores on their small farm and worked all day to live and help her family live. She never had much of anything… and certainly wouldn't get the best of anything so she settled with what she had. She enjoyed one thing in her hard life, and it was living next to a forest where she could hear the rustle of the trees, and go for small walks not too far from the farm but just enough to get away from her life for a short while.

"Shu… Shu… Shu aroon," Beth sang (an Irish love song) while she was milking the cows.

"Beth!" her father yelled for her in an angry yell.

"Yes father!" she yelled in return

"Come here right now!" he yelled once more.

She went to him reluctantly. Very slowly she walked from the door way to see her father in an angry mood.

"Where is last week's pay!" he yelled.

She said in fear, "Father! The employer gave it to you, you must have misplaced it."

"YOU'RE HIDING IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU!" he yelled.

"N-n-no father... I sw-.." she was cut short.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he ran to her but she was too quick for him.

"I don't want to be hit today, or any more!" she thought as she kept running… she ran out of the house to her beloved forest, deeper and deeper, and climbed a tree and waited until she could not hear anymore of her father's footsteps.

"Beth!" Her father called in the distance, "Beth... Fine! You're not worth anything to me anyways… stay here for all I care! He gave up and left for his farm.

"Goodbye Father." she said crying. "I guess I shall find a new place to live," she thought. She started to climb down the tree, but just then she slipped off of a lower branch and fell onto the ground landing on her ankle and breaking it. She groaned for a few moments, in such pain wondering what she should do. She put her head up and looked around teary-eyed and noticed that she didn't know where she was. Beth's fear grew and grew as the darkness came upon her. She tried to stand up, but when she gave it a try she fell down in agony. "Just calm down," she said to herself, "The sun has not hidden all the way" She quieted herself and thought of a possible solution. Just then she heard a crack of a twig and became more frightened, and she heard strange sounds… nothing she had ever heard before, then she saw the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"H-hello?" she said, she was very scared.

"He he he" she heard back. It was coming at her with an ax. Helpless she was and the only thing that she could do was scream.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. It was no more than a couple of yards in front of her before it fell down dead, with an arrow in its heart. She was shivering, and her arms were out protecting her and hiding her. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Who are you?" what seemed to be man's voice demanded. She uncovered herself from her arms, and looked up.

"M-my name is Beth," she said still very frightened.

"Get up," he said. She tried once more as to not be embarrassed by her leg, but was unsuccessful; she fell down and screamed in agony yet again.

"I can't," she said sobbing. He ran closer to her to see what was wrong and saw that she was holding her ankle. "Let me see," he said in a kinder voice. She moved her hands reluctantly.

"It's my ankle sir," she said crying still, and shaking non-stop. Her ankle was the size of a grapefruit. She felt him touch it and examine it.

He moved her foot and she once again screamed with pain.

"Yes, I think it is broken. Can you move it at all?"

She didn't reply… she was in shock.

"Beth?... Beth? He said concerned. "I must get you into town for medical attention at once!" He whistled for his horse and picked her up feeling her shake profusely, gently he set her on the horse holding onto her so that she wouldn't fall and hopped on. He rendezvoused with two other elves and rode off with them as fast as he could to their home of Mirkwood. They arrived, he jumped off of his horse while the other two did the same but they ran for help.

He gently grabbed her from the horse and set her on the ground and tried to snap her out of shock. Just then the two elves came back with a blanket and a nurse elf. He wrapped the blanket around her and carried her into the House of Healing and set her on a bed there.

"Her name is Beth," he said.

The nurse said, "Beth? Beth dear."

Beth looked at her and snapped out of it. She asked frightened, "Where am I?"

"You are in Mirkwood," the nurse replied. "I am Alasse."

"And who are you?" she asked the man who saved her from the orc.

"I am Legolas, where are you from, Beth?" he replied.

"I am from Lincolnshire; I live on a farm with my father… Mirkwood? Where am I?" she asked.

"Where is Lincolnshire?" he asked very confused.

"It's AHHH!" she screamed again.

"What is it?" Legolas asked alarmed.

"My ankle!" she said. Alasse was putting it in a splint and had almost finished.

"There," said Alasse, "it should heal in a few days… take this it will stop the pain." She gave her a drink of something that tasted bad… but it was better than feeling the pain. "…and take this, it will heal faster." She said and handed it to her. She drank it and lay back down.

"Thank you Alasse," Beth said as she left the room.

"You're welcome dear," she said and left. Her pain began to lessen and she was able to be more comforted.

"It's in England," she said to Legolas who was watching the elf nurse walk out.

He turned and said, "What?"

"Lincolnshire is in England," she said once again.

"Oh… What is England?" he asked very confused.

"Where is Mirkwood?" She asked just as confused.

"It is the woodland realm of the elves, in Middle Earth," he replied

"Middle Earth? Aren't I still in England?" she replied.

"No, what or where ever England is, you are not there anymore." He said.

"Elves?" she said once again confused, then she fainted,

"Beth?" Legolas said worried. No reply, he checked her pulse and found that she was resting; he let her be and headed out and shut the door behind him. He head for his father's chambers and needed to speak with him.

"Father?" he said.

"Yes, Son?" He said

"I found a strange woman in the forest, she was injured, and I ran her to The house of healing. She spoke of strange things, father, of England and Lincolnshire… Father, I don't suppose that she knows where she is."

"I have heard of past incidents where our world merges with another for a short while, she may be telling the truth son!" he said, "Let me see her! She may be telling the truth, yes, but she might also be a spy for Sauron"

"No father! She is resting, I will ask Alasse to retrieve you when she awakes." Legolas insisted.

"Alright son," he said, "I must speak with her though, do not delay."

"Of course Father," Legolas bowed his head and left the room.

"Another world?" Legolas said softly to himself.

A/N Did you like it?

Please review, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Explanations

A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed my story… I do appreciate it! 

Altariel… thank you! I am an idiot… I meant Mirkwood! Ahh! And thank you for the tips… I didn't know what else to call it! I changed it though, at least I tried to! Thanks again!

**Explanations**

"Sir, Beth has awoken," said Alasse as she turned around to lead him to her.

"Thank you, Alasse," said Thranduil as he followed her. They walked down the hall quickly because Thranduil was quite curious to see her, and quite anxious to question her. They finally reached the House of Healing, Legolas followed soon after, and Beth was sitting up ready to explain.

"Hello, Beth," said Thranduil, "I trust you are better now." With that he sat down on the bedside where she was laying. He accidentally sat too close to her ankle and she hissed with a sudden shock of pain. "Oh! I am sorry! Do forgive me," said Thranduil.

"Of course, sir," she replied. Alasse hurried and gave Thranduil a place to sit.

"Beth, can you tell me of anything about Sauron, or of where you originate in Middle Earth?" He asked politely.

"Sauron? Who Is Sauron? Where is Middle Earth? I am from Lincolnshire" she said.

"Her world _must_ have merged with ours… how could she not know of Middle Earth, or of this plague called Sauron?" Thranduil thought, "Can you tell me of how you got here?"

"Well, I was running from my f- ("they don't need to know," she thought)… someone, anyways I ran deep into the forest that is next to my farm, and I climbed up a tree to get away… I decided it was safe, so I climbed back down and slipped off of a branch. I fell what must have been 15 feet to the ground and I landed on my ankle. It grew dark and I was all alone… then I saw a creature that was trying to kill me! This was when L-Legolas? (Said very reluctantly, because she was afraid that it was wrong, Legolas nodded) saved me from its axe."

"Yes, that creature is called an orc, nasty creatures, they would have had you for dinner," Thranduil said. At this point Beth's eye's were wide with fear of what could have become of her. "Do not worry though, you are safe now, orcs never do roam in my kingdom for long, they are shot on sight. Who were you running from?"

"It doesn't matter… why am I here?" she asked.

"We are unsure, but I think that somehow our two worlds collided and that you somehow moved from yours to ours," Thranduil stated.

"How," she said, "how is this possible?"

"Once again we do not know, but it has happened before." Said Thranduil.

"I see," Beth said still confused as ever.

"I will give you some time to think, Legolas will help you understand," Thranduil looked at Legolas, and Legolas nodded, "I shall take my leave, I must speak with the council about this situation." With that he left the room. Legolas, who was in a far corner came closer to her and sat down where his father sat.

"You are feeling better aren't you?" he asked sincerely.

"A little, yes," she looked off to the distance.

"Well, the swelling has gone down a little… you were very brave you know, running that deep into the forest alone." Legolas said.

"It's better than what my father would have done to me," she thought to herself. She just smiled a little and nodded a very short nod.

"What's wrong?" asked Legolas.

"Nothing, I am just a little disoriented. What is Middle Earth, I don't understand, I only ran a few meters away from the place that I walk every day in the grove." She said.

"Middle Earth, is our dwelling, Mirkwood is a forest in Middle Earth. You must be terrified with all these elves surrounding you! But you are welcome here…I am not sure what happened, it is a mysterious occurrence." Legolas said.

"Yes, thank you Legolas. You know I read fairy tales of elves, I never thought I would meet one! Except in those stories wherevthey were very small creatures." she turned and smiled towards him.

"Small?" He laughed, "In Middle Earth there are: Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings, and elves are usually the tallest!"

"Oh!" she said smiling. "Thank you for welcoming me; I just don't know what I shall do!"

"Do not concern yourself with that right now, just think about getting better! I will let you rest, and if you need anything… just call for Alasse, you know that sweet nurse that helped you?"

"Yes thank you, Legolas" she smiled.

Legolas gave her a smile back and left. She waited for him to leave then she sat up more.

"Hmm," she thought, "I wonder if they have mirrors here." She looked around and saw a body-sized mirror hung on the wall by a table and a window. She slowly moved her foot over and then swung her other foot by it and hopped on one foot to get on her hands and knees on the floor. She crawled over to the mirror and slowly stood up on one foot and held onto the table for balance. "Look at the state of this dress!" she thought, "What will I ever do, I have nothing else to wear…" in the mirror she saw a torn dress and a much altered young woman. She crawled back to the bed and lay there very troubled by her appearance. "I look like a tramp for them to show shame on, I don't want to trouble them with my needs, and maybe I can call Alasse and ask for a needle and thread to fix my dress…"

"Alasse?" she called quietly. "Maybe she didn't hear me…" she thought about to call again, but just then Alasse popped her head in the door (she didn't know that elves could hear many soft things)

"Yes dear?" she said kindly.

"Do you think you could bring me a needle and thread?" Beth asked.

"May I ask the reason?" she said.

"Well," Beth started, "you see, I have a tear in my dress and…)"

"You want to sew it up?" she asked.

"Well yes, you have done enough for me already… I did not want to trouble you with something as small as this," Beth said.

"You are no trouble dear! I will tell you what I will do," Alasse began, "I will go and get you something else to wear and you will give me your dress so that I can take it to get fixed."

"But you have already done so much for me, and you don't even know me!" Beth stated.

"I do know that you are in need, I would like to help you if you would let me," said Alasse.

"Alright," Beth said. The minute Alasse heard her reply she left with a smile and came back with a white dress much like hers, and a slipper for her foot that was not injured.

"Thank you so much Alasse, you've no idea how much I appreciate it," Beth said.

"Of course dear, now you get changed and call for me to get your dress fixed," she said with a smile and left.

Beth took off the dress that she was wearing once the door was shut and set it on the bed next to her; she then took the dress that Alasse provided for her and slipped it on, and she slipped the slipper on her foot and sat back on the bed. She called "Alasse?"

She once again popped in and grabbed the dress and said, "Now get some rest, it is still dark outside!" and blew out the candle and once again left shutting the door behind her.

"I am tired," thought Beth, "Maybe I can just sleep here for tonight." Beth went under the covers all except for her foot which was elevated, and dozed off to sleep.

A/N I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. A Few Days Later

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! And also even if you didn't review (even though I would like you to) Thanks for ready my story! I hope you like it and I hope you will follow up on it.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Lord of the Rings, or the Irish love song that Beth sings.

**A Few Days Later**

Beth awoke on a fine morning and she decided that she might try to walk on her injured foot without support. She put both her feet on the floor and stood up putting most of the weight on the foot that was not hurt and slowly put some weight on it… It did not hurt her!

"They must have much more advanced medicine!" She thought. She sort of limped at first but then she noticed that she did not need to, her foot was healed! "Wow!" she thought.

"Alasse?" she called. She came in seconds later, "Yes Miss Beth," she replied. Alasse looked over and saw that she was walking. "Oh, good! You can use your foot now," she smiled.

"Yes! I think I am all healed, that's amazing!" she said. Beth waked around and stopped at the mirror and noticed how dirty she was.

"Yes, that's quite right," she replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm, do you think that I could take a bath?" she asked.

"Of course dear," said Alasse, "I will go and run you a bath, follow me," she said as they walked out of the room.

"Do you think that my dress is fixed yet," Beth asked trying not to sound demanding.

"I will see," replied Alasse.

They walked down a great hall filled with art and beautiful things. They had reached the room with a tub and Alasse told Beth to wait while she got her the fixed and cleaned dress and some new under garments and a towel.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it," said Beth.

"No trouble dear," said Alasse. She ran the bath and told her where the hair, and body soap was. Beth smiled and Alasse left. Beth walked over and shut the door, and then unclothed the dress that was provided, what was underneath were bruises caused by her father that she so desperately wanted to hide. She took off the dirty under garments and set them on the floor; she then stepped into the warm bath and sunk in. She just laid there and soaked for a minute letting the warm water comfort her. Then she took the body soap and lathered her body and what she smelled was divine, it was the smell of rain after a storm. She rinsed off her body and got her hair wet to wash it. She grabbed the hair soap and lathered it in her hair, and the smell was just as heavenly; it was of roses and wild flowers. She then stood up after she was all rinsed off and wrapped herself in the towel. She walked over to her dress and clothed herself, then wrapped the towel in her hair, then she walked over to the tub and pulled the plug and let the water drain. She picked up the clothes that were discarded and walked over to the door and opened it and saw no one there. She walked down to the room she was in and dropped the clothes off on the bed. She thought that maybe she would write Alasse a note so she looked over at the table and saw a little paper there and a quill. She wrote…

"_Dear Alasse,_

_Thank you so much for all of the things you have done for me,_

_I will always remember you._

_I send my love, and wish that you will live in happiness._

_Love Beth"_

She set it down on the bed after she was done making it, and she went for the door. She opened the door and left for outside and started walking in the direction of where she came from. "I should not trouble them anymore," she thought, "maybe I can find my way back to Lincolnshire." She went into the forest and began to walk; she was looking at her feet and singing that same Irish love song.

"I wish I was, on yonder hill… tis there I'd sit and cry my fill, until every tear would turn a mill, iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn… I'd sell my rock, I'd sell my reel, I'd sell my only spinning wheel, to buy my love a sword of steel, iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn …

Shoo, shoo, shoo a rune,  
Shoo go sochair agus shoo go ciuin  
Shoo go doras agus ealaigh lum

Iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn…"

Meanwhile Legolas was in the forest and heard a beautiful song and noticed a young woman wondering. He was light on his feet so that she might not hear him.

"Who is this, this is beautiful?" he thought, and then he looked at her dress and realized it was Beth… "Where is she going?" he thought.

"I'd dye my petticoats I'll dye them red, and around the world I'll beg my bread, until my parents shall wish me dead, iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn… But now my love have gone to France to try his fortune to advance, If he ere comes back tis but a chance! Iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn…

Shoo, shoo, shoo a rune,  
Shoo go sochair agus shoo go ciuin  
Shoo go doras agus ealaigh lum

Iss go jay too mavoorneen slahn…" she finished. She looked up and kept walking.

"Now…which way was it?" she said out loud.

"Which way was what?" Legolas said. It startled Beth; she looked around and saw Legolas.

"You startled me!" she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was trying to find my way home, so that I wouldn't trouble you anymore, but now I am a bit lost." She said.

"You are no trouble!" he said

"You have healed my ankle, you have already done so much for me, It is time that I leave." She said.

"Do not leave! My father has spoken to the council, he wants to tell you more information about this merge." Legolas said.

"He wishes to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Beth," Legolas replied. "I will take you to him."

"Well I suppose I shall come," Beth said.

"Good... Miss Beth?" Legolas inquired.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"Not 'sir'… Legolas," Legolas smiled.

"Legolas?" she said.

"What was that song you sang so beautifully?" he asked.

"It is an Irish love song," she replied.

"Irish?" Legolas asked.

"Oh! Ireland is a country in my world," she said.

"Oh, I see. What was that language, it was beautiful," he smiled.

"Tis Gaelic, Legolas," she replied.

"Oh, will you translate it for me?" he asked.

"Sure, _  
Walk, walk, walk, O love,  
Walk quickly to me, softly move;  
Walk to the door, and away we'll flee,  
and safe may my darling be."_ She said.

"That is pretty," he replied.

"Yes, it is my favorite song," she smiled; "I sing it all the time, but never when there is an audience, I thought I was alone!" she blushed.

"Oh, well your never alone in this forest, there are many elves standing guard, and we have a heighten sense of hearing." Legolas informed.

"That is fascinating!" she said. Legolas smiled. They had reached the halls of Mirkwood where Legolas' father was. They walked down the halls and reached the huge room that Thranduil was in.

"Hello, Lady Beth," Thranduil said.

"Good afternoon, Sir Thranduil," Said Beth.

"I have spoken with the Elvin council, this state of affair is a merge between our worlds as I suspected." He stated. "The merge is not over yet so you may go back to your home, Legolas will accompany you through the forest. It is nearly two miles west of here."

"Alright," she said a little shocked by how short he was with her.

"Alright, you must go now though, there is not much time." Thranduil said.

"I am ready," Beth said thinking that she was in fact _not_ welcome there. Thranduil said farewell and they left for the forest. They got outside and Legolas whistled for his horse. He helped Beth on and then he jumped on. As Beth held to Legolas' waist they rode as quickly as possible.

"Lady Beth?" Legolas said, "I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"And I you," said Beth.

A/N Please review!


	4. The Merge Is Sealed

A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that anyone else owns.

**The Merge is Sealed**

They were riding through the forest in silence, and Legolas realized he would never hear that song again.

"Do you suppose that you could sing that song for me one last time before you go?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I never do this, but you and Alasse are the kindest people that I have ever known, I guess I could… for you," she said and she sang the Irish love song once more.

"Thank you Beth, it was lovely," Legolas said. "I wish she could stay" he thought to himself. They had reached a place close to where she fell.

"Leg…" Beth was cut short.

"Shh!" Legolas said as he looked around and stopped the horse and listened. He reached back for an arrow and gripped his bow. There were seven orcs coming at them, surrounding them.

"Just give us the lady, elf!" said one of them. Legolas shot _that_ one in between the eyes, and then he shot another one and another one, but one reached them that Legolas did not see. It grabbed Beth and started trying to kiss her. Legolas had killed all the rest except the one he did not see, he glanced back and saw Beth on the ground avoiding a kiss from the nasty orc.

"Leave her alone!" Legolas said and reached for an arrow and noticed he had none left, he became worried and jumped off his horse and picked up the orc and threw it against a tree. Beth was covering herself horrified by what had just happened. Legolas was over punching the orc until its laughter stopped and there was silence. It was dead. Legolas paused catching his breath for a second and turned to see Beth on the ground. He ran to her.

"Beth, are you alright?" he asked in a kind voice. She looked up and settled down a little, but then turned away from Legolas and threw up.

"What did it do to you?" he asked.

"It kissed me, it was horrible!" she said crying.

He kneeled and threw his arms around her and said, "Its ok, you're safe now." He picked her up and set her on the horse and gave her a drink from his canteen. She took it and gargled and spat out the water.

"Thank you Legolas," she said. He smiled back at her and hopped on again, he felt her hold to him tightly. They took off farther into the forest and reached the point where Thranduil said they should go. They dismounted and walked from that point and they noticed something strange, their surroundings shook for a moment and they saw a dividing of the merge, they were too late.

"We're too late!" Legolas said, "It has divided back to normal." Beth collapsed to the ground crying. Legolas looked over, "I'm sorry I could not help you."

"You said I was welcome here," said Beth, "But that is clearly not so."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"You cannot speak for your father," she replied, "He explicitly doesn't want me here by the way he talked to me before we left. Now I am a burden for your father to deal with."

"I am sorry how my father acted, he just was stressed that's all," Legolas explained. "You are no burden, really!" Legolas walked over and helped her on her feet. "We'll go back and see what we should do, alright?" Legolas said.

"Alright," she said. They walked back to the horse; Legolas helped her up and jumped on again. They rode off to the palace. "Legolas?" she said about ten minutes later.

"Yes, Lady Beth?" Legolas replied.

"I apologize about how I acted back there, it was not lady-like," she said.

"Do not apologize, I couldn't imagine how you feel right now," he said.

"But it was not my place to criticize your father," she said.

"Do not worry, everything is alright," Legolas said. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They reached the palace and dismounted from the horse; a servant elf came by and took the horse to the stables. Legolas gave her his arm and she took it. They walked to his father's room and explained how they were ambushed and they were too late.

"Beth, I have bad news for you then," Thranduil said, "The merges only happen every thousand years, this will not happen again in your life time," he explained.

"I see," she said, "I have no where to go."

"Yes… We do have guest quarters, you are welcome here," he said to her.

She smiled at him and said, "thank you sir, I do appreciate this."

"Of course we would not let you fend for yourself! You are an honored guest here and you may stay as long as you like." He said with a smile. "Isilwen!" he called.

A young elf came in and said, "Yes sir?"

"Will you please show Beth here a guest room for her to stay in?" he asked.

"Of course sir, this way Miss," she said. With that Beth turned and followed Isilwen to the room she'd be staying. After they had left Legolas wanted to speak to his father.

"Father," Legolas said, "I know you were stressed, but when you are stressed could you be kinder to whom you speak to?"

"What do you speak of?" Thranduil asked.

"Before Lady Beth and I left for the forest, you were quite short with her, she did not feel welcome here when she found that the merge was sealed."

"Yes, I know son, could you please apologize to her for me?" he asked.

"Yes father," Legolas smiled, then bowed and left.

"Here we are," Isilwen said, "Here is the bathroom," she led, "there are fresh towels and soaps in this cupboard here, and in the bedroom there is a dresser and new undergarments are in it, and in this wardrobe here are some dresses provided for you." she finished.

"Thank you very much Isilwen," Beth smiled, then Isilwen curtsied and took her leave. "I think I shall take a bath," she thought. She went to the bathroom and ran a bath for herself, she grabbed a towel and the soaps and set them by the tub, and then she went in the bedroom to grab some clothes and hung them on the rack next to the tub. She closed the door then undressed and sunk in the tub again and washed herself.

Meanwhile Legolas was heading to ask the room in which Beth was staying. He got the answer and headed in that direction, and realized it was by his room, only four doors down. He walked to her door and heard her singing again and stood there listening.

"She has a beautiful voice," he said to himself. She was humming and then she suddenly stopped when she heard a knocked on the door."

"Yes? Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Legolas." He replied.

"Oh! Come in, I'll only be a minute," she replied. Legolas came in and sat on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. Beth drained the tub, and hurried and dried herself and threw on the underwear and the long baby blue dress, and left the other ones aside. The dress was a bit more low-cut than she was used to but she didn't realize because she was in such a hurry. She wrapped the towel in her hair and then went for the door. She opened it and saw Legolas sitting on her bed, and she stayed by the door.

"Hello, s- Legolas," she corrected herself.

"Hello Beth, I have a message from my father," Legolas stood.

"Yes?" she said.

"He wanted to tell you that he is sorry for talking to you in the manner he did before we left." Legolas said.

"You told him? Now I am embarrassed!" she blushed.

"He is sincere; there is no reason to be embarrassed." Legolas said as he walked closer to her. She smiled, "Thank you Legolas, for standing up for me." She said humbly. She then pulled the towel out of her hair. Legolas looked down at her neck where there was a bruise. He went closer concerned about what he saw.

She looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

"What is that on your neck?" he asked demandingly, looking in her green eyes.

"Hm?" she ran to the mirror that was in the corner and took a look. She realized he was talking about her bruise and she quickly covered it up with her hand because she did not want to explain. "Oh, nothing." He walked to her and took the hand that was covering it.

"It is too something!" he said, "Where did you get this?" he asked. She hurried and tried to think of something quick, she did not want him to think badly of her father.

"Umm, it was that orc thing, he hit me while I was covering myself." She said.

"You must see someone about it!" he insisted.

"No, I am fine, really. I'm brave, remember?" she said relieved that he didn't catch her in her lie.

"Alright," he said, "but if it gets any worse promise me you will treat it?"

"I will," she said, "would you give me a tour?" trying to change the subject.

"Yes, of course," he said.

"Ok, just give me a minute to brush my hair," she said, "You may stay here if you like."

He sat down on the bed again and waited for her. She scrambled for a brush but was unsuccessful. Legolas stood and guessed what she was doing and gave her the brush from the bathroom.

"Thanks," she said, he smiled and sat back down. While she was brushing her long red hair she commented on how everyone she saw in Mirkwood looked young.

He said, "That's because we are immortal, we don't grow old," he informed her. She looked up and swallowed.

"And how old are you?" she asked in coy manner.

Legolas smiled, "I am quite young for an elf actually, and I am only twenty five. May I ask your age?"

"Tis only fair," she said, "I am eighteen, and in a month I will be nineteen." He smiled. She finished brushing her hair and decided that she would not put it up like she always did, but she would let it dry while Legolas gave her the tour. She smiled at him and he realized that that meant she was done. He stood and gave his arm to her and she went over to him and took it.

They walked through the beautiful halls; he showed her the dinning hall, and the living room and the kitchens, too many rooms to list. He showed her the courtyards and the lake. She was amazed by it all.

"Thank you for this; it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," she said dazzled by her surroundings.

"You are most welcome, Milady," Legolas smiled. It was time for supper so he led her to the dinning hall. They ate the most divine things, things that Beth had never tasted.

"Well Legolas, I am tired, I must go to bed," she stood. Legolas stood with her and committed to lead her to her room. "Thank you Legolas," she said.

"Of course," he said. And she opened her door and said goodnight and shut the door. Legolas walked off to his room and shut the door behind him, "Kaima eithel, Beth," he said. (Sleep well)

A/N Did you like it? Please R&R!


	5. You Are Our Guest

A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews! They really motivate me to keep going! I am so glad you like it!

In regards to the timeline, you know I really couldn't tell you, I thought that Legolas wasn't born during the early war of the ring, I did mean actually 25… so it is somewhere in between the early war of the ring and the fellowship… I don't know how old Legolas was during the fellowship, I thought it was somewhere around two thousand, so it is quite a ways before the fellowship… but I don't know! I am sorry! I hope that's not too important, I just didn't want to have her go along with the fellowship; I wanted to make my own story!

**You Are Our Guest**

Beth woke early the next morning expecting the sound of a rooster, and to need to feed chickens, and milk the cow… she came to her senses and realized that her life was completely different. "I feel like I am cheating them into having me stay here," she thought, so she went to the bathroom and grabbed _her_ dress, threw it on and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and saw a servant elf and spoke with him.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Yes… My name is Galdor," he said, he was not informed that she was a guest. But he was paying attention to how differently she was dressed.

"Sir Galdor, Is there anything that I can do to help you? Clean the floors… wash dishes? Anything to keep me busy." She replied.

"Well, I always enjoy help," he said, "Follow me, I have something for you." He led her to the dining hall where a floor was in need of cleaning. He brought her a scrub and a bucket of water. "Thank you, it isn't often where somebody offers to clean, are you sure!"

"Yes, well I want to keep busy!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks again, call me if you need anything… water, food, a break!" he laughed.

She chuckled and said, "I will, Oh! I would enjoy some water though, if you have a second!"

"Of course Milady, I shall return." He left.

She grabbed the scrub and cleaned away, happy that she was doing _something_ in return for their hospitality. Galdor returned with some water.

"Here you are." He handed it to her, "You know there is to be a ball in here tonight." He informed.

"Well," she said after she drank some, "I shall make it extra-clean for that occasion!" she smiled.

He smiled, "Really though, you don't have to do this…" he said.

"I want to!" she said with a little laugh, "Go ahead! I will be fine!"

"Alright," he said, "but if you want to stop just call my name!"

"I will, Galdor." She said and went back to scrubbing, Galdor smiled, bowed, and then left to attend to his other duties. She was humming her favorite Irish song while she cleaned, when she thought she was alone. She was scrubbing for about two hours and nearly scrubbed four fifths of the entire dinning hall, spick and span, actually shinning her reflection. Galdor popped in and went to her and commented on how well of a job she did.

She looked up, "Thank you, sir. I will be done soon."

"Really, I do appreciate this," he said. She smiled and went back to cleaning. Galdor watched her for a few minutes as he walked out, "Who is she?" he thought to himself. Just the Legolas was walking by and bumped into Galdor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Legolas," Galdor said.

"That is quite alright Galdor, have you seen a woman named 'Beth' anywhere?" Legolas said, "I haven't seen her all morning."

"I know no Beth," Galdor replied, "what does she look like?" he asked.

"Well, Different from…" he trailed off looking in the dinning hall. "Who is that?" he pointed.

"I never got her name Sir, She came to me and asked me if she could clean!" he replied. Then Legolas heard humming. It was that Irish song that she sang so much.

"That's her!" Legolas said as he walked to her, Galdor followed. Beth stopped humming when she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up and saw Legolas and Galdor.

"Hello, Legolas," she said.

"Beth! I have been looking for you all morning!" he said. "What are you doing on the floor, and cleaning?"

"I wanted to do _something_!" she said, "I _need_ to do something to earn this hospitality."

"You are our honored guest!" Legolas said.

"I am sorry sir, I did not know!" Galdor said.

"There is no need to apologize! I _wanted to!_" Beth said.

"Galdor? Will you find some one to finish? I need to speak with Lady Beth." Legolas said.

"I'll do it sir, but I doubt that I will do as well of a job," he complimented and smiled. Beth stood with the help of both Galdor and Legolas. She smiled and curtsied to Galdor, and Galdor bowed. She left with Legolas leading her to a more secluded place.

"Beth, _you_ are our guest, there is no need to earn it." He said benevolently.

"Yes, you have said that, but I need to do something, I feel like I am cheating you fine people." She replied.

"Please let us help you," he pleaded.

"You have already! You don't understand, in my world you have to work… hard to eat, to live! I am but a poor farm girl." She explained, "I have worked all my life to just eat. I _need _to do something!"

Legolas became frustrated by her and raised his voice a little because the point was not going across. "Beth! You must listen to me!" Legolas said. Beth put out her arms to shield herself by habit.

"DON'T!" she shouted. She then realized what she did and slowly lowered her arms.

"Don't what?" Legolas said confused.

"N-nothing," she said. "I was just fooling," she thought fast.

"O-kay?" Legolas said still suspicious. "Please, just be our guest, let us serve _you_. No more cleaning, alright?"

"Alright," she gave up.

"There is something you can do for me though," he said.

"Yes! Anything!" she said.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball tonight?" he asked.

"Oh! Alright," said very timidly, "but I must warn you, I am not much of a dancer." She said.

"That will be no problem. The ball is in your honor you know?" he informed.

"But, I am nobody, nothing, worthle…" she was interrupted.

"What makes you think that?" he said. He grabbed her hand, "You have been somebody to me." He said and brought her hand up and kissed it.

She smiled, and felt butterflies, "You have been wonderful to me, what makes you care for me so?" she asked.

"Because you are someone _worth_ caring for," he said and paused, "Because I have only known you for a few days and already you make my heart jump," he thought.

She smiled, "That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you Legolas." she said, and went in for a hug crying. She got a hug back, and then she ran off to her room.

"What did I do?" he thought, running after her. Beth got to her room and shut the door crying tears of joy. "Beth?" he knocked. "Did I do, or say anything to upset you?" he asked.

"No, I am just emotional right now," she said crying. "I am happy!" she said

"Oh, alright," he said. "I will come for you in a couple of hours." He said.

"I should get ready!" she said.

"Okay, if you should need anything…" he said.

"Yes, I know," she said. "I will be ready!"

"Alright," he said and walked down the hall. "There is something she is not telling me," Legolas thought.

A/N, Please review:D


	6. The Enchanted Ball

A/N Hello again! I am so happy that you like it! I was afraid that everyone would hate it! Well thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story! I appreciate it very much! Oh, and you should already know what Beth is not telling Legolas.

Well this one is the ball because, Hey! Every Mary-sue needs a ball! Hee hee… here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is anybody else's…

**The Enchanted Ball**

Beth first took a bath to wash away all of the dirt from cleaning the floor, and then searched frantically for a dress that she could wear that would cover up her many bruises and welts that she so desperately needed to hide. She found just the thing, a long green dress, decorated with embroidery of white ivy. The green in the dress brought out the color of her eyes, and emphasized the red in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised by what she saw. She had never seen herself so formal, so proper. She was in an atmosphere that she was not familiar with and she knew it would be the most memorable night she would ever have.

"Now what should I do with this hair?" she thought as the water from the bath was dripping down, "Maybe Alasse could help me?" so she wrapped it in a towel and went out for a little walk to find her. She was walking through the long corridors alone trying to find her way to Alasse. An elf was passing by and she said, "Excuse me, Sir, Have you seen a nurse named Alasse?"

"Yes, just keep walking down the hall here and make a left, she went that way." He said.

"Thank you, Sir." She said. He nodded and went on walking; she went the way he suggested. She kept walking and smiled at a man passing by.

He stopped her and said, "Hello Miss, what is your name?"

"Oh, hello sir, I'm Beth," she answered.

"Hello, Beth, I am Moro," he said, "You look very lovely, what is the occasion?" he asked.

"There is a ball tonight," she replied.

"Oh, there _is _a ball tonight," he realized. "You must be the one we are honoring tonight."

"Yes, I must get ready. Nice to meet you Moro!" she said as she curtsied and went to find Alasse. By the look of Moro's eyes you could tell that he was attracted to her. He watched her as she went past with wicked eyes.

Beth turned the corner and looked for Alasse, "Alasse?" she called.

She looked for her for a few minutes, but then she once again popped her head out and said, "Yes, de… Beth! I thought I would never see you again, thank you for the note, it was very thoughtful of you." Alasse smiled and went to give her a huge hug.

"Hello Alasse, I am glad to see you again too. I thought I would never come back, and how could I leave such a sweet person without a goodbye?" Beth said as she hugged her back.

Alasse smiled and looked her square in the eye and said, "So, what is it that you were so desperate to see me about?"

"Well," Beth said bashfully, "Do you know how to do hair?"

"Oh! Yes, it is _you_ that this ball is for! Of course I will do your hair, it would be my honor!" said Alasse.

"Thank you so much Alasse." Beth said, "Come this way to my room." They walked down the hall until they arrived at her room. "Oh Alasse, they have been so generous to me, they gave me this room to stay for as long as I like because I cannot go home." She told her about the merge.

"That is too bad, but do not feel too bad, we can become as sisters, best friends!" she said with a smile.

"You are so helpful, and welcoming, I am so grateful to have made a friend! Thank you so much." Said Beth, and she went to give Alasse a hug.

"So… lets get this hair done!" she said energetically, and took the towel off of her head. "Up, or down?" she asked.

"You choose," Beth answered.

"Definitely down," she said. She grabbed the brush and began to brush it until there were no more rats and it was all smooth. Then she needed it to dry so she waited. "Is there anyone to be accompanying you?" she asked.

"Yes, Legolas asked me to come with him only a little while ago," she informed.

"Legolas? Wow that must be an honor for you." She exclaimed.

"Yes, t'is a great honor," she said smiling as her mind drifted off. Alasse smiled and started to brush her hair again. She curled it at the ends and mad her look beautiful.

"Beth, go and look in the mirror, tell me what you think." Alasse said.

"Alright," she walked over to the mirror and was impressed by her appearance, "This is perfect!" she glowed with happiness, the most happiness she had ever felt in her life.

"Yes, you do look perfect." She commented. Beth smiled and ran over to give her another huge hug.

"I have never had such a friend as you," Beth said.

"Anything I can do for you Beth," she smiled, then so did Beth.

"So, enough about me," Beth started, "You _are _going aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

"With whom might I ask?" she said.

"I am betrothed to a young elf named 'Galdor', he is a servant here, have you met him?" she replied.

"Yes, I met him not too long ago," she said, "He seems very kind."

"Yes, he is," she said.

"Oh dear! I mustn't keep you here, _you _should get ready!" Beth said.

"Oh, I have enough time, but I guess I should get to it?" Alasse said.

"Alright, thank you so much." Beth said.

"You are very welcome." She replied, "I will see you soon."

"I shall see you dear friend," she replied and with that Alasse left for her room. Beth went over to her window and looked up to the sky, it was not yet all dark but soon it would be. "I can't believe this has all happened to me, a pauper, a commoner." She thought to herself. She looked out and saw how beautiful everything was, then… "Knock knock" she heard on the door. She went over to it and peered out and saw that it was Legolas.

"Hello Legolas," she said.

"Hello milady," he said back. She opened the door all the way and Legolas was stunned by how beautiful she looked. "You look very beautiful tonight, Beth," he said.

"And you look just as charming," she said with a small smile.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm.

"Yes, of course we shall." She said and took his arm. He escorted her to the dining hall where there were many wondrous decorations; Beth was very stunned, and overwhelmed that it all was for her and her alone. "This is _all_ for me?" she asked.

"All of it," he said. They were a bit early so he took her outside to show her the courtyard, it was just as overwhelming. When they were finished looking they went back into the dining hall, Legolas pulled the chair out for Beth and then sat down beside her. They waited for everyone to begin. Alasse sat close by and Beth smiled at her, and she also smiled at Galdor. The feast in Beth's honor began with a speech from Thranduil who stood.

"Thank you all for being here. We have a guest that will be staying with us for a while." Beth stood as she was asked to, everyone looked at her. "She has come from far away, and we are celebrating her arrival. She is an honored guest and I do hope you will treat her with respect. Once again, thank you for being here to welcome Beth, now you may begin to eat." After the speech Thranduil gave the dining hall came alive with laughter and conversations. The food was wonderful, as wonderful as it always was; Beth was once again trying delicacies that she had never in her life tasted.

"Would you like some wine milady?" said a servant elf.

"No, thank you, sir, water will do, I do not take alcohol." She replied, feeling quite silly, but knowing the promise she made to herself years ago that she would _never_ get drunk and put anyone at risk of feeling the pain her father put her through.

She finished all that she could and sat and chatted with Alasse and Galdor for a while.

"Did you know that Beth cleaned these very floors spotless?" said Galdor, Beth smiled.

"You let her clean these floors?" said Alasse to Galdor.

"I wanted to!" said Beth.

"I stopped her," Legolas said proudly. Galdor smiled and stood and asked Alasse to dance, and she took his offer. Then Legolas stood and did the same. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked politely.

The music was wonderful, divine, "Yes of course," said Beth bashfully. "But I will step on your feet," she said worried.

"I will not allow you to _not_ be graceful," he replied with a smile. He put out his hand; Beth took it and went with him. They went to the dance floor; at first it was a little slow so that she could be taught, but she then got the hang of it and became more familiar with it. They danced through a few songs, and then Legolas was called over by his father. He brought her over to the refreshments and said he would not be long. Beth smiled and Legolas left. She waited and saw a familiar face walking towards her…

"Hello again, Moro." She greeted.

He bowed and said, "Hello Miss, would you like to dance?"

"Alright, I suppose I could," she said and took his arm. Moro took her to the dance floor and they began to dance.

Meanwhile Thranduil and Legolas were speaking of Beth.

"Legolas, you mustn't become attached to this young woman, she is not your kind. It is alright that you asked her to accompany you here, but do not grow too fond of her." Thranduil said.

"Father, I will choose whom I will be fond of, and who I will not, thank you for your guidance but I will choose." Legolas said.

"You will not court this woman, young elf!" he said firmly.

"Excuse me father but she is waiting." Legolas said as he went into the party to look for Beth.

Meanwhile Beth was taken to the balcony alone where Moro wanted to go.

"You are very beautiful Beth," Moro said drunken going towards her.

"Yes, thank you Moro, I must get back," she said uncomfortably and turned to go back but was grabbed by Moro's hand and turned to him. He tried to kiss her but she slapped him. "I..." she was cut short by a slap back from Moro. She held her face where it was slapped. He was going to punch her but his arm was grabbed by Legolas.

"You will not touch her," he said very angry.

"Fine! Take her she's worthle…" he was cut short by a choke hold.

"Don't you EVER call her worthless!" Legolas said extremely angry now. He let go and Moro scurried along and left the feast. Legolas went over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder; she was still holding her face. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I think so," she moved her hand where a big red hand mark was.

"Did he hurt you badly?" Legolas asked.

"N-no," she said, "Never in the face before," she commented quietly to herself but Legolas heard her.

"Never in the face… Before?" Legolas said confused, "this man has hurt you before?"

"Oh, no, I-I'm just confused, that's all." She covered.

"Oh, I see," he said even more suspiciously. He brought her out of the balcony and out of the party all together. "Beth?" he inquired, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No," she replied.

"It's just that you seem very calm for what has just happened." Legolas said.

"No, I am alright," she said. "Thank you Legolas, for helping me back there."

"Of course I would stop that kind of abuse," he replied. "You should get some rest, we will talk tomorrow." Legolas said.

"Yes, thank you Legolas," she looked up and smiled. Legolas took her to her room and said goodnight.

"I apologize that it is not the night that was expected." Legolas said.

She smiled and said, "It is not your fault."

Legolas smiled and said, "get some rest." He gave her a hug and she shut the door.

A/N Please review!


	7. A Late Conversation

A/N Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story, and thank you for your support, and compliments in your reviews! I hope you will continue to cheer me on, it really keeps me goin'!

Oh! And sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am just freaking out about college and what not… but I think that the story will be finished by the time that I go… but if not bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that anyone else owns.

**A Late Conversation**

Beth was sleeping soundly, dreaming of her mother. Her mother was singing her favorite song, the same Irish love song that Beth had always sung. Beth was only a little girl of eight in this dream, and she was sitting on her bed, her mother in back of her playing with her hair.

"I love you, Mum," said Beth.

"I love you like a seed…" like she would always say. "You may count the seeds that may come from an apple, but not how many apples will come from those seeds." She said smiling. Then they would get into one of their usual "I love you more" fights, and then give each other a huge hug. But then after Beth had given her mother a hug her mother looked as though she were in pain…

"Mum, are you alright?" Beth said very worried.

"Yes, I think so," she said knowing she was in fact dying of a disease (cancer of the breast), only now Beth was beginning to notice. "I just need to lie down for a few moments," she said.

"Alright, mother," she said wanting to stay by her. "May I lay by you?"

"Yes, of course sweet heart," her mother said with a smile and her arms outstretched. Beth went over and snuggled up to her mother. Beth lay there being extra quite as to not wake her mother. Just then her mother woke abruptly gasping for air. Beth stood and looked at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Mum?" Beth said. Her mother looked over to her and sat up breathing heavily, then she began to calm a little but not much.

"Beth, come closer," her mother said slowing her breathing a little. Beth did as she was asked and went to her. "Beth, I love you. Never forget that. Mummy is going to go and fly with the angels," she said knowing that death was near.

"Mummy," Beth said crying, "do not leave me," she said.

"I would never leave you sweetie, I shall forever be here," her mother said pointing to Beth's heart. Beth grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight crying still. "Look to the skies when you ever long for me, look to them knowing I will forever be looking out for you from the heavens." her mother assured her.

Beth said, "I love you like a seed mummy," still holing her had crying. Her mother gave her one last squeeze and then Beth realized she was holding the lifeless hand of her mother. She wailed with a cry laying her head down on her mother's chest.

Just then her father came in, "Beth! What have you done!" he screamed. Then the abuse began. Her father came at her with his fists clenched. "She had a weak heart! You killed her!" he said swinging his fists at Beth's body.

"I'm sorry papa!" she yelled crying. "I don't know what I did!" she said.

"You killed her!" he repeated over and over, and then he stopped and left the room, leaving the house in the direction of the pub leaving Beth alone, broken, forced to deal with her own mother's remains.

While Beth was dreaming this Legolas was restless, pacing in his room, and decided to take a walk in the halls, he got dressed and left his room, it was late and everyone was asleep. The moon's face was glowing high in the sky. When he was walking down the hall he passed Beth's room hearing a disturbance. Beth had been tossing and turning because of the memories she had faced in her dream. Legolas thought Beth was in danger, that somehow Beth was being attacked, so making his decision quickly he bust in her room and ran to her bed. He saw that she was dreaming some sort of horrible dream and began to shake her to awake her.

"Beth!" Legolas exclaimed, "Beth! Wake up!" Beth opened her eyes and sat up.

"I killed her, it was my fault." She said crying. Legolas stood and went over to the door and shut it so that their conversation would not wake any of the other sleeping elves, and guests. "I killed her…" she repeated.

Legolas walked over to her and said, "You killed who?" looking into her green eyes.

"It was my fault," she repeated, "I killed my mother." She said.

"How did you kill her?" he asked still not sure of what was going on.

"I don't know, she had a weak heart," she said crying.

Legolas sat down beside her and said benevolently, "I am sure it was not your fault." Beth was still crying non-stop so Legolas went in to give her a hug to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until she began to stop crying. Beth gave a squeeze back holding to him to make some of the pain go away. He was gently rubbing her back to comfort her when all of the sudden she hissed with pain.

Legolas hurried and stopped and said, "What is it?"

"N-Nothing," she replied quickly. She sat up nervously and did not realize how much of her bruised skin showed.

Legolas looked down suspiciously and saw so many bruises and welts. "Where did you get all of these injuries?" he demanded. Beth got out of her covers and stood showing more of her bruised skin, Legolas looked even more concerned. She hurried and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Legolas stood and ran to the door but was not quick enough to open it before he heard a click of a lock.

"Beth! Who did this to you?" he raised his voice. Legolas stood by the door and heard her crying.

"I was not going to trouble you with this," she said sobbing on the floor sitting on the other side of the door.

"Beth," Legolas lowered his voice. "Please trust me; I only want to be here for you." Beth waited for a moment; Legolas went over to a chair and sat. As Beth pulled herself together she stood and turned to the door, she put her hand on the door knob and unlocked the door. When Legolas heard this he stood anticipating her reentrance to the room. The door opened a crack, then wider and Beth came out, she took her bruised body closer to Legolas where there was a chair, she sat down and covered her face in her hands. Legolas pulled the chair he was sitting in closer to her and sat beside her.

"Beth, please confide in me, I only wish to help you." He said and gave her a moment. Beth nodded her head welcoming him into her heart. "Will you tell me what you saw in your dream?" he asked. Legolas had to wait for a little while but in time she began to speak.

"I dreamt of my mother, I was only a little child, eight years old." She began. She told him of how much she loved her mother, that she died in front of her eyes. Then she paused. Legolas went for her hand and held it tight.

"Go on," Legolas said warmly. Then she told him of how her father hit her, over and over. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"He never stopped beating me, 'Your worthless,' he used to say to me," she said, looking off to the distance.

"Your mother's death was not your fault, and you are certainly _not_ worthless," he said, then he connected their first greeting, "Is your father who you were running from in the forest?" he asked. She nodded and then a burst of emotion came across her. Legolas hurried and gave her a hug, being careful now, knowing she was bruised.

She hugged him back and said, "I miss my mother." Sobbing uncontrollably she held to Legolas tightly.

"I am sorry for your loss," he said kindly and squeezed her even tighter for her to know that he was showing support. She began to calm down; Legolas began to let go. He held her arms and looked her straight in the eyes, "I will _never_ hurt you," he said.

She gave a small smile, "Please don't tell anyone, I do not want anyone to think ill of my father."

"I promise," Legolas said, "But please know that you can talk to me." He said.

She nodded and said, "Thank you Legolas, it feels good to let it out."

He held her hand and kissed it, "You are most welcome." Then Beth began to talk of her mother to him, she told him that the song she sang him was what her mother used to sing to her, and many more things. "She seems to have been a delightful woman." He smiled.

She smiled back and gave Legolas a hug. "Thank you for listening," she said.

"Of course, any time." He said, "You should get back to bed," Legolas said realizing how long they talked for.

"Oh, no. I am far too awake to sleep," she said standing up walking over to the window, "Look, even now the moon is beginning to hide behind the mountains."

"Just as well," Legolas said, "it will be morning soon," the sky is lighter now.

"Come! We will watch the sun rise!" Beth said enthusiastically. She grabbed a light jacket from the wardrobe and took Legolas' hand and went out of the door. Legolas followed.

"I know the perfect place to watch the sun rise," Legolas led her to a place where they could see it in solitude. It was outside on a small hill close to some of the many trees that protected the house of Thranduil. They sat looking to the east; Legolas was holding her close while they saw the glorious sun arise. Beth looked to the skies knowing that her mother was there and smiled.

A/N Please review!


	8. A Sudden Farewell

A/N Okay so thank you oh so much for your reviews! I enjoy reading what people think.

Addressing the "Legolas falls in love too fast" issue… you may be a bit right about that… it does seem that way, but right now all that is meant between the two is a friendship. Legolas was the first person she met in M. E. Legolas saved her life… she is shy and naïve, she takes to heart the friendships that she has because she is all alone. It seem as though Legolas may be in love with her, and yes, he is attracted to her, but really for right now, he just cares for her a lot, like a good friend should. I would put adventure in it, if only I could think of a way to… maybe I will, but I dunno!

Thank you so much, again for your reviews! I hope you will continue to read and review this! Enjoy!

**A Sudden Farewell**

A few days later Beth was taking a short walk outside to smell the fresh air, and hear the lovely sounds of nature. She was walking about in the gardens when she came across king Thranduil.

"Good morning sire," Beth said respectfully.

"Hello, Beth," Thranduil said back thinking about what was beginning to happen between his son and this woman. "May I speak with you?" he said wanting to get his concerns out once and for all.

"Yes, of course sir," she said. He walked with her to a place where they could sit and converse.

"Well, Beth," he started, looking her in the eyes, "You are fond of my son, are you not?"

"Yes sir, he has been a great friend," she replied smiling.

"Right," he said, "Just a friend… or more… If I might ask." He said.

"I am not sure of what you mean, sir," she said confused.

"If I may ask…" He said looking out into the distance.

"You may," she said looking confused.

"Do you think of your relationship as a courtship?" he asked now looking at her.

"I…" she paused looking off at some flowers. "I had not thought of it that way," she said confused.

"Well, you see… my son is a prince. He must carry on in my place if anything should happen to me. If Legolas and you were to marry…" he was cut short.

"Sir, pardon the interruption, but Legolas and I are friends, mind you, _good_ friends, but we have never discussed marriage, or anything of the sort." She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Lady Beth, you must see what I am saying. If you were to marry in the future it would be unfeasible, elves wed elves… it is how it has always been." He explained. "You mustn't grow too fond of him; you mustn't allow your friendship to grow… it will only lead to heartbreak." He said seeing that the point was getting across.

"I-I see, sir," she said quietly looking at the ground.

"I mean no offense, Lady Beth," he said.

"Yes, I know. It is fine… I will leave…" she said.

"You are welcome here, that is not what I meant." He said looking up at her quickly.

"Yes, but you know as well as I, it is the only way." She said looking up at him.

"Yes… yes, of course," he said. "A servant will be up to pack for you if you wish it," he said.

"No, I will do fine," she replied and stood and went in the direction of her room.

"Alright, but there will be an elf to accompany you to a place where you will be safe." He insisted.

She curtsied and left.

Hours later, Legolas was walking down the halls, and he came across a messenger sent from his father.

"Sir," he bowed, "Your father, Sir Thranduil, wishes to see you. He is out on the west side of the Gardens." He once again bowed a respectful bow and went to attend to other duties that he had.

"Thank you," Legolas said. He went outside in the direction of his father. He was outside, at the place that his father was said to have been, but he was not there. "Father?" Legolas shouted.

"Over here, son," Thranduil said. Legolas turned and saw a hand signaling where his father was. He went to it and saw his father. "Legolas, I wish to speak to you about an important matter."

"Yes, father?" Legolas replied.

"Legolas, you must forget this woman. You must marry of your own species! He paused. "Yes, she is a nice young woman, but she is _not_ our kind! You will marry an elf, like you have been expected." said Thranduil.

"Father," Legolas said softly, "I know that you worry about my welfare, but father I _must _be able to choose whom I care for, and whom I do not. I love you, father." Legolas said as he turned to leave.

"Legolas! You must listen to me!" he turned back and sat where Beth was sitting.

"Yes father," he said.

"I have spoken with Beth," he began, and then he paused for a few moments. Legolas was looking concerned. "I told her that you two cannot grow fonder of each other, that _you_ are to marry another elf!" he finished.

"Father!" Legolas said irately.

"Son, she is leaving, she insisted." He said.

"Father! She needs a friend, someone she can count on! What have you done?" he stood and went out of the place.

"Legolas! She will have been done packing by now. She will have been gone by now!" Thranduil said. Legolas did not stop, he ran to her room only to find nothing but an empty room. He ran out of her room and down the corridors to find no Beth. She was gone. Legolas ran and found his father again.

"Where did you send her?" Legolas demanded.

"_I _did not send her _anywhere_. She left with Elwe, I told him to take her somewhere safe. I did not specify to where." Thranduil said.

He turned and walked back to his room, disappointed. When he reached his room he went by his bed to find a note, by Beth. It read…

"_Dearest Legolas,_

_By the time you receive this letter_

_I will be gone. You perhaps know why I am gone, _

_But if not, let me specify._

_Sir Thranduil has informed me that we are growing too close,_

_I do not want to come between your father and you,_

_I do not wish to thwart your future in any way._

_Please know that I am grateful for you, and know that your_

_Friendship has meant a great deal to me._

_Please know that I wish only the best for you._

_I will always remember you, and hope _

_that you have only the best_

_In your days to come._

_Please say goodbye to Alasse for me, _

_and please send her my love._

_Farewell, Legolas._

_Love, Beth."_

Legolas finished reading and held the note close to his heart. "Why, father?" Legolas thought. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking, remembering the things he was going to miss.

In the meantime Beth and Enwe were traveling on horseback to Rohan, to a quiet village where she would be both safe, and welcome. Beth's hair blew in the wind, and she had tear stained cheeks. They crossed rivers and much grassland and after a long, nearly ten-hour journey, they had reached their destination. "Thank you, Enwe, for leading me here."

"Of course, Lady Beth," he said with a smile. "You will be missed," he said. She smiled unbelievingly. "Here is money; you will be able to buy all you need."

"Thank you," she took it, "I appreciate your help," she said. He bowed, he then turned and found her a place to stay and helped her get situated. "Sir Enwe?" she said.

"Yes, Lady Beth?" he said.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not tell anyone where I am. Legolas mustn't come after me, his father, Sir Thranduil, as discouraged it." She said sadly.

"I will not tell anyone, I promise." he said back.

"Thank you sir." She said. Enwe bowed, and then he left in the directions of the inns. She closed the door behind him, she sighed a very long, sad sigh. "I will miss him greatly," she said to herself.

A/N Please review!


	9. Divided

A/N Hey guys! I am sooo glad that you like my story! You've no clue how much it means to me to go to my story and see so many reviews by you awesome people! It is the highlight of my day:)

Well, I shall get on with the story!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that anyone else owns.

**Divided **

It had been a week since the last day that Legolas had seen Beth, and heard her voice. Legolas was shocked that his father would do such a thing to him. He tried to get away to find her, several times, but all his attempts failed. King Thranduil had servants and guards checking his every move, making sure he would not go after her. Once, he did manage to ride out of Mirkwood and he had even reached the Anduin River, but it was guarded against it; _and_ there were Mirkwood guards on his tail. Even if Enwe _did_ tell Legolas exactly where she was, he would never be able to get to her without being dragged back to Mirkwood.

It had been days since Legolas spoke a word to his father, Legolas was furious at his father for interfering in such a way. "He doesn't understand!" Legolas thought, "He doesn't know how vulnerable she is right now! She needs someone; someone who she can trust with her past. It was hard for her to tell me! I don't think she will be able to open up to another, and even if she could… there's no telling what their reaction would be! I must find her; I must be there for her!" Legolas was sitting on the hill where they watched the sunrise… then suddenly!  
"I know what I must do," Legolas said aloud.

In the meantime Beth was in the little cottage that Enwe helped her to be able to stay at. While making her bed she was thinking of Alasse, longing for a friend to talk to, someone who could at least understand her differences; someone to understand that she was _not_ from around here. She was in the middle of cleaning the rest of the place when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and opened it and saw a couple.

"'Allow Miss," an unfamiliar person said.

"Hello sir," she said timidly.

"Were from next door, I thought I ought to introduce me-self!" he said, "I'm Boyden Brownlock, and this is me wife, Daisy. We don't 'ave any younglin's… yet." He said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brownlock, wont you com in?" she said opening the door all the way. They came in and Beth led them to a sitting area. "Is there anything I could get you; water? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Daisy said. Beth went into the small kitchen and put water on the kettle and prepared a tray of two tea-cups and sugar. She had prepared the tea and came in with the tray and set it on the small table close to the Brownlocks.

"Thank you," Daisy said, as did Boyden. They both put a few scoops of sugar in and started sipping their beverage.

"Miss," said Boyden, "You never said your name, if I may ask O-course."

"Oh sorry, I'm Beth," she said sitting down.

"That's a nice name," Daisy said, "What's it mean?" thinking of something quick for small talk.

"It's actually short for Bethany, it means 'house of figs,' I believe," she stated. "What does Boyden mean?" she asked looking at him.

"Yellow-haired, I think; which is pretty ironic if you look at me black hair!" he said laughing. Beth smiled.

"We haven't seen you around here before, you must not be from here," Daisy said.

"Yes, I am not from here. I have come from Mirkwood, the elves treated me well there." She said.

"Elves you say?" Boyden said fascinated. "I 'aven't seen an elf for ages!"

"Yes, well they are a wonderful people," Beth said longing for Mirkwood even more. "T'is very beautiful there."

"I would think so," said Daisy. Then there was a long awkward silence all apart from the Brownlocks clinking their cups and sipping their tea.

Then they finished, they stood and Boyden said, "Well, thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome, thanks for the visit." Beth said.

"You are very welcome; we just thought we should say 'allow. I guess we should head off, you know… got errands to run and what not." said Boyden.

"Yes, of course. I shall show you to the door." Beth said as she quickly got up and led them to the door. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Brownlock," she said. They nodded and left for their house. Beth closed the door; she went into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. "What am I going to do with myself?" she thought. Getting carried away, she cleaned the whole house spotless. "Maybe I can manage… maybe here I can find something for myself." She thought. It was already it was evening. Beth was growing hungry; she went into the kitchen and looked for some food, or at least ingredients to make something for herself. She looked in the cupboards, nothing except spices and herbs. She looked in the pantry; nothing was there except for a few dried vegetables. She decided that she needed to go to the market for ingredients for dinner. She didn't know how to make most of the stuff that was made while she was in Mirkwood, so she would just have to make the things she was used to. She wrote herself a list of groceries to make sure she got it all. She grabbed a small basket and her coat and left the cottage. She went next door to the Brownlock's, hoping that they were there because she had no clue where to go to get food. She knocked on the door and she saw the smiling face of Daisy.

"Hello, Beth. How can I help you?" Daisy said.

"Good evening Daisy. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the market?" Beth said.

"Market?" she said confused.

"Er, the place you get food." She said hoping she got the point across.

"Oh, you mean the 'food court'" she said.

"Yes," she said relived.

"Oh, it's just that way," she pointed.

"Thank you Daisy," she said. Daisy nodded. Beth turned and went in that direction, looking at her trail as to not get lost on the way back. She had arrived there and began to look for the ingredients on her list. She had paid for: a cut of beef and some potatoes. When she went for some ears of corn she saw a little child sitting on the ground, not much older than ten. She hurried and paid for the corn and then bent down to the child.

"Hello, what's your name?" she said smiling at the dear.

"I'm May," she said looking confused and frightened.

"Where is your mum?" Beth asked.

"Me mother is gone, me father is gone too." She said.

"Who is your guardian?" Beth asked concerned.

"She left me here," she said crying. Beth looked at her thinking, "Well, I can't eat all this by myself." May said, "I don't have anyone." Beth stood and looked around, then realized she was telling the truth.

"May… I'm Beth." She said smiling. "Now, I know we just met, but would you like to have supper with me?" she nodded and gave Beth a huge hug. Beth grabbed her hand and held it. In the other hand was her basket of food. Beth needed to get a few more things, and then they went to the cottage. When they arrived Beth set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen, and then showed May to a room where she could sleep. "Is this alright for you?" Beth asked.

"Thank you Beth!" she said with tears in her eyes, and once again ran to her with a hug.

"May, dear? Will you help me prepare supper, can you peel these potatoes?" Beth asked. May nodded with delight as she started with washing off and peeling the potatoes just as Beth had asked her. In time they had finished making supper, which was roast beef and corn on the cob with mashed potatoes with gravy. They both set the table and sat down. Beth said, "You may eat now!" she smiled.

"Oh, okay," she said. She hurriedly grabbed the scoop to get some potatoes, as she did with the rest of the meal. "This is delicious!" May said. "I've never tried it before!" she said very happily. Beth smiled very wide. They talked of many things for a long period of time, and it had grown rather dark. It was quite late and it was time for both of them to get to bed. Beth went with May to the guest room. "Beth, do you have anything I can sleep in?" May asked reluctantly.

"As a matter of fact!" Beth said remembering that she accidentally packed a child's gown in her things from Mirkwood. She ran to her room and grabbed it form the dresser, then she ran back to May. "Here you are." She said handing it to her. May took it; Beth left the room so she could get dressed in privacy.

"I'm done!" May said. Beth went in and tucked May in the small bed. When she began to leave May called for her again. "Beth?" May asked.

"Yes dear," Beth said lovingly. She looked over and saw May's arms stretched out to give her a hug. Beth went over to her and gave her a hug. "Goodnight sweetheart." She said. May smiled and turned over to sleep. Beth walked out and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her room and got dressed for bed. She crawled in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She just lay there thinking, missing her life in Mirkwood and missing Legolas, but also thinking of her new found friend, May.

A/N I hope you liked it! Please review.


	10. Covert Affection

A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! YOU ROCK! I do hope you are enjoying it! Because I enjoy writing it! And thank you for all of your support, it is greatly appreciated…

You'd be surprised how many people abandon their children:'( Sad I know! But we will see what happens.

Oh! And if you get a chance check out my buddy's story, it is quite funny for all you HP fans out there! It's called 'I'm a Muggle Girl in a Magic World

Well anyways, I will get on with it! Sorry it's taken so long!

It may seem confusing at times, I just want to say… when I say "earlier" in this particular chapter I mean like a few days ago! Sorry! It _is _confusing but that is what happens when you write about two separate lives! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone else owns.

**Covert Affection**

A few days later it was a beautiful day, and Beth had slept in late!

"B-Beth?" May said softly as she was nudging Beth to wake up. "'Tis nearly midday!" she laughed. Beth slowly opened her eyes because the light was very bright and she did not want to hurt her eyes.

She looked over at May, "Good morning May! Did you sleep well?" May nodded.

"May we go to market to buy for breakfast?" May asked politely.

"Yes, go get dressed and wait for me in the living room." Beth said kindly. May turned and did as Beth said. Beth dressed as well, and grabbed some more of the money that Enwe gave to her. Then Beth hurriedly went down the stairs to meet May.

"May? Can you handle waiting for breakfast for a little while and help me shop in advance for future days, because; and I am sure you will agree! I am tired of going grocery shopping every day!" Beth smiled.

"Of course Beth!" May laughed, "I am just happy to help." She smiled. Beth went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Well… Let's go! Beth said enthusiastically, then she heard a knock on the door as she was about to turn the knob.

She opened the door and saw Enwe, "Hello Enwe! Won't you come in?" Enwe entered with a basket and shut the door behind him. "Sir Enwe, thank you for stopping by… This is May, she will be staying with me. May, this is Sir Enwe; he is a guard in Mirkwood."

May curtsied and said, "Good day Sir Enwe."

"Hello Lady May, it is nice to meet you." He took the little girl's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. He smiled looking from May to Beth, "Sir Thranduil has sent me here to provide you with this." He smiled and handed her the Basket.

"Thank you Enwe, Please tell the king that I appreciate it. And please know that I am very grateful to you for bringing it here." Beth smiled and set the basket on a near table.

Enwe nodded and said, "Well, I must be off." He smiled one last time at the both of them and turned and opened the door to leave in the direction of the Inns.

Beth stood there for a moment and then said, "Well we must go to market now!" With that they went on their way to market, May was carrying a rather large basket to hold the purchased groceries, and Beth was holding a smaller one, but also the money.

They had made their way there, and as of the moment May was getting some produce while Beth was grabbing some fabrics to make some clothes for May, for it was soon to be May's birthday and Beth wanted to give her something. As she was searching for just the right fabric she thought that she saw a familiar face.

"Beth!" the voice whispered. She looked around and did not see anyone, and then she heard another whisper. "Beth, look down!" she looked and saw Legolas.

"Legolas!" she said, "What are you doing here!" she said hastily.

EARLIER

"I know what I must do," Legolas thought to himself. "I must act the part until my father will trust me, then, and only then can I get to her." Finding the solution, he was quite satisfied with himself. So from then on he acted as though he was over Beth. He would never mention her name, he would quickly change the subject when there would be a conversation mentioning Beth. It seemed to everyone that she was forgotten by Legolas… but Legolas knew better, in fact his fondness of her grew to something a bit more and he knew that his feeling were changing... This act he had kept up for several days. Once he was sure he was not going to be followed he planned on trying to find Beth. He told a servant that if anyone was looking for him to tell them that he was out traveling, and that he would not be back for a few days.

Then one day the opportunity of a lifetime made its way to Legolas' ears…Legolas was walking down the halls, quietly by Enwe's chambers and he overheard a conversation he was having with another guard.

"Sir Enwe, Sir Thranduil has asked me to give you this to send to Lady Beth," he handed Enwe a basket with money and other possessions that she might need, "He asks that _you_ send it to her because you are the only one that knows of her whereabouts." The other guard said.

"Of course," Enwe said. Then the guard left as Enwe began to prepare for his journey. As soon as Legolas heard Enwe's reply he hurried and tuned the other direction as to not alert the other guard that he was eavesdropping. He hid and listened for Enwe to take his footsteps in the halls and quietly followed him. By this time guards were not worried about Legolas trying to get to run away to find Beth, and he was at liberty to travel. He quietly followed Enwe to the stables and gave him a few minutes head start. Then he rode off in the same direction. There were a few times where Enwe was suspicious that he was being followed but then he brushed it out of his mind; he was known to be a bit paranoid. It had been hours since they had left Mirkwood, they had already reached the River Anduin. Not too long after they had reached Rohan, Legolas dismounted and quickly found a place to keep his horse while still keeping his eye on Enwe. Legolas sneaked closer to get a better view of Enwe and noticed that Enwe had stopped at a small cottage. Enwe knocked on the door and greeted Beth. "Beth!" Legolas thought to himself so happy that his plan had worked. Enwe had entered the cottage and had given Beth the basket, then shortly after left once again for the Inns. He was about to go to the cottage when he saw Beth and a little girl walk out of the cottage. He secretly followed them to their destination, it was the food court. Legolas quickly thought of a way to speak with her. He quietly followed her to where he saw her looking at fabric. He knelt down and quietly said, "Beth!" trying to get her attention.

PRESENT TIME

"Legolas!" she said, "What are you doing here!" she said hastily.

"I had to see you," he said.

"But why, it is against your father's will!" she said.

"I don't care what he thinks about me," Legolas said, "I know that you need a friend!"

"But Legolas!" she said pausing for a moment, "You are right, I _do_ need someone… But Legolas, your fath…" she was cut short.

"He does not know," he said, "Is there anywhere we may go to talk?" Legolas said starting to feel uncomfortable by his position.

"Meet me at the cottage in an hour, I shall be there." She said giving in. Legolas smiled and went in the direction of her cottage. Beth stood there for a minute processing what had just occurred and then May came to here.

"Beth, they are asking for money," May said.

"Oh! Here…" she handed May some money to May and then asked her to but some other things. May went and paid for it and then looked for the items that Beth had said. When Beth saw that the moment was right she hurried and grabbed a particular fabric and purchased it then hid it from May. In time they had finished shopping, and began to head home. They had reached the cottage and Beth took the basket from May.

"May, you go and play for a little while; I will call for you when I have a meal prepared." Beth said. May nodded and went to find someone to play with. "May! Stay close alright?" Beth shouted to her. May nodded and went her way. Beth turned to go into the cottage. She began to put away the groceries when she heard a tap on the window. She looked over to see Legolas. Beth motioned for him to enter and then went back to putting the groceries away. Legolas came in and began to help her. Then he sat to the table while Beth began to make some lunch. She was going to prepare a potato salad. She began to make it while talking.

"Legolas, your father was very adamant about the mistake of me becoming 'too close to you'" she said.

"As I said before, He does not know I am here." He said.

"But what happens when he becomes suspicious of you? What then will happen?" she asked.

"Beth, I care about you, I know that you are very vulnerable right now, you may become susceptible to another situation that you were in. I could not allow that to happen, not to you!" he said benevolently. "Do not worry about what will happen to me, I can handle my father, I cannot; however, bare the thought of you being so alone." She stopped preparing a meal for a moment, and walked closer to Legolas.

"Legolas, thank you for being such a great friend. I know you have a lot to handle, please don't burden yourself with Me." She said and turned back to begin cooking again, but her arm was held back by Legolas.

"Beth… You are no burden!" he said now standing and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Beth… despite my father's efforts, my feelings towards you have grown." Beth slowly lifted her hands up to his arms, holing on to them slightly.

"I could not admit it… But… Legolas?" she said with her stomach filling with butterflies.

"I think I am falling in love..." They said together. Beth put her hand on Legolas' cheek. She smiled and realized that she needed to finish cooking! She hurried and turned to finish making the potato salad.

"Legolas, I must call for May," she said pushing him into a room and handing him some potato salad, "We will talk in a little while, when we are alone again." She shut the door and went to call for May.

"May dear! Your meal is prepared!" she called and May ran in. Beth and May sat up to the table together and began to eat. May ate rather quickly because she was anxious to play with the friend she had found. "Slow down, sweet heart!" Beth said laughing.

"Oh, well it is really good!" May said smiling she finished and said, "Beth, may I go out and play? I met a friend!" she said smiling.

"Well of course! So that's why you ate so fast?" she laughed. May laughed and nodded. "Have fun! I will call you for supper." Beth smiled. May ran off to play. Beth stood and began to wash the dishes. "Legolas! You may come out now!" she called. Legolas walked in with his empty dish and saw that Beth was doing the dishes. He grabbed a cloth to dry the dishes.

"That was delicious!" Legolas commented.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Beth said remembering that she had given him some. They had finished cleaning. "Thanks for your help!" Beth said smiling as she went to get the fabric she bought for May, Legolas grabbed her hand and stopped her. He took it and kissed it. Beth gave a giant sigh letting out all the pressure that was weighing her down for so long, ever since Legolas had said that she was 'someone worth caring for,' she had felt something for him. She gave him a huge hug.

Legolas squeezed her back, then he let go. He looked her in her beautiful green eyes and put his hands on her face. She grabbed one of them and held to it tightly. Legolas brought her face closer to his, her lips closer to his, and they shared together their first kiss. It was a sweet passionate kiss that neither of them would ever forget. "Legolas… I love you," she looked him in the eyes.

He smiled and said looking in her eyes, "I love you, Beth." He went in for a hug; he lifted her up and gave her a squeeze, then gently set her down. Beth motioned for him to sit down in the living room; Beth wanted to get started on May's dress that she was going to sew. Legolas went and sat down as Beth did. She was making the dress and talking to Legolas at the same time.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Beth asked. "It's very clear that I cannot go there, how are you to come here?" she said.

"My father stopped worrying about you and I a few days ago, it will not be hard for me to see you," Legolas said unworried.

"We must keep this a secret; I do not want to cause any trouble for you, or your father to be angry with you." Beth said. Legolas agreed, not because his father would be angry, but it was the only way for them to be alone. After they had their conversation it was time that Beth should start making supper.

Legolas decided he should leave to not intrude, so with that thought he said, "I must go, I will see you again though… soon!" Legolas smiled.

Beth smiled again and said, "Be safe, Legolas…" he turned and left. "My, love" she whispered, and then turned around to make supper.

A/N Please Review!


	11. A Similarity

A/N SO…Hope you like it! Thank you for your reviews! Even if you _did_ flame, I won't shoot you down, thanks for stating your opinion… however I will not erase this story just because you think that my story is stupid, there are some people here who like it, so I will continue for them. I am not going to track you down and tell you how much you hurt me, because A. that would be what you would want wouldn't it? And B. I'm not that hurt!

Anyways thank you to all my devoted reviewers! And thanks to all those who have even sent just one or two, you rock! And even thanks to all those who just read my story! It's nice to know that there are some people out there interested in what I have to offer!

Hey, sorry it has taken yet another long time to post! And I regret to say that I probably will not finish the story before I go to school so it will probably take a while to post! But I will do my best! Hopefully it will not take too long before I post again, but I can't promise anything : ( sorry!

I suppose that I should get on with the story! ;)

**A Similarity **

It was May's birthday and she was turning thirteen, she looked younger than she was. When Beth first heard that she was near thirteen she was surprised that she was this old, when the first time she had seen May she looked so much younger, even still. Beth was so exited to give her the gift that she had made for her; a gown that was the same size as the night gown because that was the thing Beth knew fit her. It was a yellow gown that would touch the floor when worn by May. The dress had a poignant purple color of needlework that was May's favorite flower, lilies. Beth had wrapped it up in linen and tied a bow around it. Beth had a whole day planned for this special day. First, Beth would wake early to make May a full English breakfast which consisted of: sausage, smoked bacon, eggs, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, toasted bread, and hash browns. Then after breakfast Beth would let May spend some time with her new friends, in the mean time Beth would make her lunch and by this time Legolas would arrive (Beth asked him to bring something special for May from Mirkwood). Then Beth would give May her gift, as would Legolas, then she would let May play once again for her to prepare her birthday supper. But for now it was the night before her thirteenth birthday.

"I'm excited! Just tell me what we are going to do?" May had said laughing.

"I'm sorry missy, but you just have to wait!" Beth said smiling. "You need to go to sleep!"

"But I can't sleep! I am too excited!" May said. Beth went over to her to tuck her in.

She sat beside May and said, "May, just close your eyes, and before you know it, it will be morning! It will be as if you advanced through time!" May closed her eyes and turned over to her side and settled down, Beth stood and left the room shutting the door. Beth walked down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare some dough for bread tomorrow. While she was kneading the bread she looked out the window and saw somebody. Beth ran to the door and met with the person.

"Hello, Miss, I am Ferren," the man said.

"What were you doing outside this cottage?" Beth asked alarmed.

"I was just wondering if this is where May lives, my son and her play together," he lied.

"Yes, this is where she lives," Beth said believing him.

"Oh, well I shall tell my son then, he has a present for her," he said adding to the lie.

"Alright, but she is not taking presents until tomorrow afternoon, if he could come by then." Once again believing him, because why should she not? Ferren smiled and bowed, and then he turned and left into the darkness of night. Beth closed the door thinking nothing of it and went back to kneading the dough. She finished and let it rise over night. Beth decided it was getting late so she went to bed. She slipped on a night gown and went to lie down in her bed but was quite unsettled by the late night visit that had happened, so she went and laid by May just for caution, for both of their sakes. Like Beth had told May, once Beth had closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, it felt like she had went forward in time, it was already morning. May was still sound asleep, it was quite early and this is what Beth wanted. She began to make May a full English breakfast, she began with cooking and toasting the bread, and then everything else fell into place. The breakfast was made and Beth went up to wake May.

"May, dear. Wake up!" Beth said sitting on her bed. May opened her eyes and paused for a moment pulling herself together. "Happy Birthday sweetie!" Beth said smiling. May sat up and realized it _was_ her birthday. "I have made breakfast for you May!" Beth said. "Come on! Lets eat!" They both scurried on down the stairs and sat at the table.

"What is this?" May said excited as ever.

"This, my dear, is a full English breakfast!" Beth said.

"Oh," she said confused.

"Just eat," Beth said laughing. In no time May's plate was empty.

"This is great!" May said smiling, "Thank you Beth!" they both had finished their breakfast and cleaned the dishes, but Beth stopped her.

"No work for you today, May!" Beth said smiling, "Go and take a bath, I will finish." May nodded and went to take a bath. By the time the dishes were cleaned May was done taking a bath.

"I'm done!" May said in a towel.

"Go get dressed and brush your hair while I take a bath." Beth said.

"Alright Beth," she said happily as she went to her room. Beth went and took a bath, she washed her hair and her body quickly. Beth then got dresses and wrapped a towel in her hair. She grabbed some of her things to do May's hair with and hurried out to her.

"May? Would you like me to do your hair?" Beth said smiling, May nodded. May went over to her and sat down for Beth to do her hair. Beth put it in the normal bun that she would always do for her own hair. "Now go and play with your friends, I will call you in for lunch!" Beth said smiling trying to do her own hair the same way. May hurried out the door and went to play. She went over to the living room to sit while she was waiting for Legolas to show up. Then like clockwork Legolas showed up exactly when she expected him. Knock, Knock she heard on the door and went to let Legolas in.

"Hello Legolas," she said smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he was holding the gift he promised to bring.

"Good afternoon, Beth," he said shutting the door. He put his hand on Beth's face and brought her face closer to his for a kiss on the lips.

"Come here, I want to show you the gift I have made for May," she said holding his hand and leading him to the living room. She opened the linen and took out the dress that she sewed.

"That is glorious! You have done a wonderful job, Beth." He said to her as she was putting it back into the linen. "Look here, what I have brought for May." He said. Beth looked over and saw a magnificent bracelet of silver.

"That is wonderful, Legolas! May I?" she said wanting to hold it.

"Of course," he said handing it to her. Then he pulled out something else.

"Would you like me to put it in cloth for you?" she said already doing it. She went over and set it by _her_ gift, Legolas followed her. He grabbed her hand and bought it up to kiss it.

"And this, my dear, is for _you_." He said showing her the necklace he pulled out. "Did you not tell me that your birthday was soon?" She stood there dazed by the necklace, and then she came to her senses.

"Oh!" she said realizing that her birthday was in a few days. He went in the back of her and pulled the necklace over her neck and closed it.

"Just as I suspected…" he said smiling.

"What?" she said.

"Beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," he said going in for another kiss on her red lips. She kissed him back then realized that she needed to make lunch!

"Legolas," she said stopping, "I need to make lunch for May!"

"Would you like any help?" he asked.

"No, that's ok, just talk to me." She said smiling pointing to the table. She made potato chowder and cooked some more bread to add to it. She had finished preparing the meal, so she went to call for May.

"This smells delicious!" Legolas said excited to try this new food.

Beth smiled and walked to the door; she looked out and spotted May, "May! Come have lunch!" May turned and said she would see her friends later, and ran to the cottage. when she walked in she inhaled the scent of this delicious soup.

"Who's this Beth?" May asked looking at Legolas.

"May, I would like you to meet Legolas; we grew very close in Mirkwood. I asked him to come over for your special day." Beth explained.

"Hello, Sir Legolas," She bowed.

"Hello, May," he said bowing just the same. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, sir!" she said smiling at him.

"Please," he said, "Call me Legolas." She nodded at him.

"Come to the table and we shall eat!" Beth said. They followed her to the kitchen and sat down up to the table. Beth went around and served them each a bowl of soup, and a rather large slice of freshly cooked bread, and then she went to sit down herself.

Legolas raised his glass of water and said, "A toast, to May!" They all clanked their glasses in respect of May and her special day. The meal went smoothly with a fair deal of conversation; mostly about Mirkwood because May was so fascinated with it. It sounded so magical to her.

"There are dances there?" she said mesmerized.

"All sorts," Legolas said amused at how interested and excited she was.

"Wow, I have never even danced before, I don't know how!" she laughed; Legolas smiled and ate some more soup. In time their bowls were empty and their stomachs filled.

"That was absolutely exquisite dear Beth," Legolas said.

"The best birthday lunch I have ever had, I dare say," Ma said agreeing with Legolas.

"Well thank you my dears," Beth said smiling, "Just wait until supper!" May had wide eyes when she heard this.

"What's next?" May ask cheerfully.

"Presents," Legolas and Beth said synchronized.

"Presents?" May said, "But I never got a present before!" she said exited.

"Well now you will have two!" Beth said smiling at her. Beth stood and walked into the living room motioning for them both to follow. She grabbed both the presents and gave them to May once she had sat down. "Here you are," Beth said handing them to her. She opened the one on top first which was Legolas' gift. "This one if from Legolas May," Beth informed her before she pulled the linen away to open it.

"This is beautiful!" May said so exited that she had been given something so extraordinary.

"This is from my home of Mirkwood, May," Legolas said exited to see her reaction, "I am glad to see you enjoy it." But in fact she was so overwhelmed with joy that she jumped out of her seat and ran to give Legolas a huge hug around the neck. Legolas with open arms wrapped them around her and said, "Wear it, it will give you luck." She handed it to him so that he would put it on for her because she was unsure of how to. He grabbed her wrist and put it on, then he brought her hand up to kiss it, "Happy birthday, May." She smiled and went back to her seat with such a glow of happiness.

"And this is from you, Beth?" May inquired.

"Yes," Beth said smiling. May pulled back the linen and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"Beth," she was looking at it speechless. "I have never…" she trailed off.

"I made it," Beth said looking at her.

"This is magnificent, Beth," she said still dazed. She stood to let the dress fall to the ground so that she could see it all. Then she went to her room with the dress to try it on. She came down with the dress on and she looked very proper and pretty. "I have never seen this style anywhere," May said so happy and satisfied by her gifts.

"You look like quite the lady," Beth said, "Yes, where I come from this style is common."

"You _do _look like quite the lady, _Lady_ May!" Legolas said smiling.

"Happy birthday, May!" Beth said, "Wear it with pride!" Beth said smiling.

"I will, and I am so exited to show my new friends!" May said excited. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, excuse me," Beth stood and went to the door. She opened it and saw Ferren at the door, "Oh, Hello sir, where is your son? May is opening her presents now." May went to the door to see who it was, as did Legolas.

"Ferren?" May said surprised. "You don't have a son."

"Yes, I have come to take you back with me," Ferren said.

"Back?" Beth said confused, "You said that your parents were gone, that your guardian had left you, May. What is this man talking about?"

"I didn't leave her! She ran away!" Ferren.

"May, is this true?" Beth said worried.

"Yes…" May said sadly. Then Beth thought of something and pulled Legolas aside for a moment.

"Legolas, I need to speak with May for a moment, will you keep him busy for a little while?" Beth whispered. Legolas nodded and went to talk to the man. Beth pulled May aside to her bedroom to talk to her in private.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Beth," May said crying.

"We can talk about that later," Beth started, "Right now I need to ask you something. Does he h-hurt you?" Beth asked. It took May a while to answer, but then finally with tears streaming down her face she nodded a small nod. Beth wrapped her arms around May and rocked her, "It's alright, my May, you are safe here, just stay here and I will handle this." May curled up on Beth's bed and Beth closed the door behind her. She stormed down the stairs and to the door, "Get off of my property you slime!" she yelled at Ferren interrupting Legolas in the middle of his sentence, looking shocked. Legolas looked over to her confused. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye, "Get out of my sight you… you… useless excuse of a man!" she screamed. Ferren could not take that kind of insult and came at her. He brought her to the ground on top of her punching her in the face and squeezing her neck.

"You don't talk to me that way you tramp!" He said maliciously with such hatful and murderous eyes. Before Ferren could do anymore damage to Beth Legolas pulled him off of her and pushed him against the wall holing him there, immobilizing him for a while. Beth stood and wiped the blood off of her face.

"This man, if you could call him that, is a child beater," Beth said infuriated. "He abused poor little May, and this is why she ran away." When Legolas heard this he too became infuriated.

"That worthless little girl!" Ferren screamed, "May! I am taking you home!"

Legolas gave him a punch in the face for mentioning the word 'worthless' and said, "Oh no your not! You're coming with me to the courts and _they _can deal with you." Legolas banded his hands and legs and threw him on his horse to take him. "I will return shortly, stay with May." Legolas said kindly, he went over to give her a peck on the cheek and then he jumped on his horse and rode into town to the courts. At this time Beth had been so grateful that Legolas was there. She ran to her bedroom to find May still curled up on her bed.

"May, Dear…" Beth said walking softly to her, "It is taken care of, you are safe, you need not worry about _him_." She sat herself on the bed to feel it shake from May. "You don't ever have to go back to him, May!" May sat up and wanted Beth to hold her. Beth wrapped her arms around her once more and said, "I love you May."

"I love you, Mummy," May whispered. Beth's heart was glad to hear her call her Mummy; it sank into gladness as she sang to her. "Shoo, Shoo, Shoo arune."

A/N, Please R&R I hope you liked it: )


	12. After a Storm There is a Rainbow

A/N

Ok, so I know I took a long while to post yet again, and I do not know when I will be able to post again because this is only a small break before I have to do another semester, but I will do my best to post. Sorry for the wait!

I hope you like this! And have a happy New Year!

**After a Storm there is a Rainbow**

It was the morning after May's birthday, and May was still a bit shaken.

"May, dear…" Beth said softly to May, as to not wake Legolas who was taking a nap; he had stayed there that night in the guest room. May look in her direction. "Won't you be happy?" Beth said to cheer her up. May looked back down at her feet. Beth went to her and picked her up and brought her chin up and said, "Cheer up missy!" May smiled a bit and gave her a hug. Beth brought her in the living room to have a chat with May.

"Beth, can I ask you something?" May said.

"Of course dear!" Beth assured her.

"I was just wondering, h-how you knew that Ferren hurt me?" May asked. Beth looked in her eyes and looked down at a string she was playing with.

"You do not have to answer, it does not matter," May said thinking she asked the wrong thing.

"N-no May, it does," she paused.

"Well?" May insisted.

"Well, I was once in your position…" Beth answered.

May sat there and thought for a second, "W-what do you mean, Beth?" she asked.

"I knew what you were feeling when you saw, _him_" Beth said with hate towards Ferren. "You see, when I was your age…" she took a breath.

"You do not need to answer, I see it is too painful to you," May said about to leave.

"No! I-I just need a little bit of time to say this," Beth said determined to tell her, feeling as though May deserved to know. After all, Beth herself was all alone when it happened to her, for many years.

"Alright," May said sitting back down.

"When I was your age my mother died… then my father used to beat me; I know what you are going through." She said looking at the fire.

"Oh," May replied sitting a little closer to Beth.

"My mother would sing me that song that I sang to you yesterday," Beth said with a tear rolling down her cheek. May went over to her to snuggle up to her.

"I see," May said and she laid her head in Beth's lap. Beth began to play with May's hair. They sat there in silence for a little while until they both began to cry. They both cried their eyes out from the pain that they had experienced so frequently.

Legolas had awoken at the sound of crying and he slowly left the guest room and watched them as they wept for their pain. He did not want to disturb them for they needed to just cry.

Once they had cried their fill Beth lifted up May's chin and said, "You know what me mum would say though?" she said smiling and crying a bit at the same time.

"What?" May said trying to smile.

"When I would cry she would say, 'You know, after every storm there is a rainbow'" Beth said. Legolas smiled at this metaphor from his position.

May looked at her unsure of what se meant. "Do you know what that means?" May shook her head. "That means that when things go wrong there is always something good that comes from it." May nodded and gave Beth a squeeze. At this time Legolas was trying to figure the right time to come in. Once they stopped the sniffles he walked in and greeted them. He walked in the living room when Beth signaled for him to. When he was looking for a place to sit he decided that in-between the girls was a nice spot. He wedged his way in the middle and put one arm around Beth, and one around May.

"How are you?" He asked them both sincerely. Beth and May both looked at him and put their heads on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tighter and brought them in closer. After time had passed and they had had time to get over their depressed moods May and Beth once again looked at each other and then up at the man who was holding them and plotted with their minds, both having the same idea. They both began to tickle him, and to say the least Legolas was very out-numbered, or so they thought. They underestimated his strength, Legolas managed to hold Beth while he showed no mercy to May, and then the other way around.

Beth began to yell, "I SURRENDER!" while laughing most hysterically. At hearing this Legolas ceased to tickle anymore, laughing still the same.

"It is good to see you two smiling again." Legolas smiled and said to them both.

"Do you know what comes after a tickle?" Beth asked.

Legolas and May looked at each other, and then back at Beth, both confused. "What," they both said.

"A hug," she calmly stated. Then she moved quickly to May and Legolas and tackled them both. They all hugged each other. May got out of the group hug and noticed that Legolas and Beth were still hugging. She cleared her throat, "Ah hem," she did overly and the stopped hugging and looked at May.

"Well," Legolas said standing up and helping May and Beth up too. "I suppose I should take my leave, my father will be expecting me."

"Yes, of course," Beth said smiling. Legolas looked at them both.

"You are alright, right?" Legolas inquired.

"Yes, we will be fine." Beth said.

"Should you need anything, anything at all…" Legolas said.

"Yes, we know," Beth interrupted.

"Then I shall see you soon, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet)" Legolas said and smiled.

"Yes we shall," Beth said. "Go out the back door, and here is a key should you need to get in for shelter."

"I thank you very much," Legolas said and went and gave May a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye Legolas, maybe when you return you can teach me your beautiful language?" May smiled when she saw that Legolas nodded and then went to her room. As soon as May left Legolas went for the door, Beth followed.

"Goodbye, Legolas," Beth said sadly.

"Goodbye, my love" Legolas smiled down on her. "Do not worry; we shall see each other again… _That_ I promise you." Beth gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you Legolas, for… for everything, and I mean it." Beth said. When she said this Legolas brought her in closer for a longer more passionate kiss.

"You are most welcome," Legolas smiled at her once more, and with that he opened the door and said, "Be safe, and take care of May."

"You know I will." Beth smiled, as did Legolas. "I shall miss you greatly," Beth said. They hugged and said their goodbyes. "I love you Legolas," Beth said as Legolas was walking towards his horse. He stopped and turned around and ran to her and gave her yet another kiss.

"I love you," He said. Then Legolas went his way looking back as Beth waved. As soon as Beth could not see Legolas anymore she went inside and began to straighten the living room from the tickle fight that they had had. May came down and helped.

"Beth?" May asked.

"Yes dear?" Beth said while she was cleaning. May stood there.

"May I ask you something personal?" she said shyly

"I suppose," Beth said still cleaning.

"Do you… Do you _love_ Legolas?" she asked.

Beth stopped and looked at her, "I-I do, very much," she answered and finished cleaning.

"Are you going to marry him?" she asked reluctantly.

"I don't know," Beth said, "I suppose that's up to him."

"But if he asked you, you would say…" May said.

"I would say…" she smiled at the thought, "I suppose I would say yes." She said.

May smiled, "I would like that."

A/N I hope that it was ok! PLEASE REVIEW! That would be awesome!


	13. An Unexpected Encounter

A/N Okay so yeah… I admit that I may very well be the biggest slacker in the world, but at least I am getting it done slowly but surely!!! Loll I had to read through the whole story again just to get my thoughts in order!! Sorry guys! Anyways I hope that there are still people who will read it and have not forgotten about it as I have!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that anybody else owns.

**An Unexpected Encounter**

It was a fortnight later from the last visit from Beth's Dear Legolas, and things were stirring in Mirkwood. Thranduil was growing aggravated that his son; and heir, was not taking to the fair elf maidens that could be courted, and things were growing suspicious. Thranduil called in Legolas to speak with him concerning this matter of his attitudes toward these young she-elves. He sent for a messenger to bring Legolas to him to speak with him.

Meanwhile Legolas was in his room, and lay on his bed reflecting on his secret commitment to his love, Beth. He was wondering how she was, and mapping out the soonest he could leave to see her once more.

"Sir Legolas, Your father has called for you to come and speak with him," said Gildor the Servant elf. Though it seemed as though Legolas had not heard him, and had appeared to be in a state of euphoria, and captivation. "Legolas, Can you hear me? Said Gildor once more.

"Hmm? Oh, I am so very sorry Gildor, what did you just say?" Legolas said only just realizing that he had spoken to him.

"Are you alright Sir Legolas?" Gildor inquired.

"Of course I am, what did you need?" Legolas asked again.

"Your father wishes to speak to you sir," he said in quite an annoyed manner.

"Oh, yes, of course, thank you Gildor," Legolas said jumping back into reality. Gildor bowed and left the room. Legolas smiled as he left the room and sat up from his bed. "I wonder what father wants." Legolas thought to himself as he went for the doorway. He walked though the corridor in the direction of where is father was. Once he reached the room, Thranduil ordered everyone else to leave so that he might talk with his son.

After the room was cleared Thranduil said, "Son, may I inquire as to why I have not seen you courting any young elves these past months?"

Legolas swallowed trying to think of something quickly, "Well, father, I have been trying to find myself these past few weeks, I am not ready for such a relationship," he lied.

"This has nothing to do with that, that human does it?" Thranduil questioned.

"N-No Father, what was her name again?" he said to make it more believable, "Father, I am very young as you keep telling me, I have eons ahead of me, will you not let me live it the way that I would?" Legolas asked.

"You're right son, I only want what is best, just promise me someday you will impart to find one to share your life with?" Said Thranduil concerned.

"I will father, I promise," said Legolas knowing he had someone already, though not the certain someone that his father would agree on.

"Alright son, I shall trust your judgment," said Thranduil.

"Thank you Father, I appreciate it," Legolas said as he left the room. "How will I ever let my Father know that I love her, that I want stay by her side for the rest of her life?" he thought to himself. As he was contemplating these very vital thoughts he decided to go for a small stroll around the grounds and to the place where he first felt something significant for Beth, the place where they witnessed the sun rising.

Meanwhile in Rohan, May and Beth were cleaning their little cottage, quite happy to have this new found friendship. As soon as they were finished with their cleaning they heard a knock on the door, it was Enwe with another basket of things that they needed.

"Hello, My ladies," Said Enwe with a warm smile.

"Do come in Sir Enwe," May said.

"Thank you May," Enwe said as he walked in the cottage.

"How have you been Enwe? How are things in Mirkwood?" Beth asked as she took the basket and set it on a nearby table.

"I am well, thank you. Everything is fine in Mirkwood," Enwe replied.

"How is Legolas, is he in good health?" Beth inquired.

"Of course, he is doing well." Enwe answered.

"That is good," said Beth. "Come in the living room and have a seat."

"Thank you, it has been a very long journey, I did not make any stops this time," Enwe said relieved. He went in the direction of the sofa and sat.

"Of course, may I get you anything? Food, water?" May said concerned.

"Something to drink would be nice, thank you May," Enwe said. With that May went into the kitchen for some water.

May returned with a huge glass of water and handed it to Enwe, "Here you are," she said smiling.

"Thank you very much May," Enwe said.

"Enwe, May and I were just going to go to the food court for some ingredients, you may stay here and rest for a while if you would like," Beth said as she stood.

"That would be splendid, I am very tired," Enwe stated.

"Alright, you just lie here we will return in a little while," Beth said as May and she were beginning to leave.

"I am grateful, will you please wake me when you return?" said Enwe.

"Yes we will," said May. May and Beth smiled and left the cottage and shut the door behind them and went to the food court. While they were there they got some potatoes and some other vegetables. They also got some flour and oil and milk and butter and many other things. As soon as Beth had paid for the groceries they headed back to their cottage. There was a twinkle in May's eye that Beth could not ignore.

"May, what are you thinking if I may ask," curiously Beth said.

"Nothing really, just of sir Enwe, he is a very nice elf." May said.

"Tis true, he is very generous," Beth said smiling, knowing that May was beginning to feel something for this elf. "He is very handsome, is he not?" Beth said mischievously.

"I uh… guess so," May said trying to think of something to change the subject. "Is Legolas not Handsome as well?" she said getting her back.

"Oh look! We have arrived!" Beth said feeling very bashful. They quietly entered the cottage and put the groceries away. As Beth was finishing putting the groceries away May went over to Enwe and looked at him resting peacefully for a moment before she tried to wake him.

"Sir Enwe?" May said gently, "Awake Sir Enwe!" she said a little louder. Enwe opened his eyes and looked at May.

"Oh, thank you for waking me," Enwe said as he sat up.

"Yes, you are welcome," May said still looking at him intently.

"Are you alright Lady May?" Enwe spoke.

"Y-Yes, I am just fine," she said snapping out of it.

"Enwe! Did you rest well?" Beth called from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Enwe said.

"Would you like to stay for something to eat?" Said Beth.

"Well…" He began.

"You must!" said May.

"Yes that would be great, thank you both," he replied. "Can I help in anyway?" he asked.

"No, that's alright," Beth said as she began to bake some of the dough that had finished rising from the morning. They were not going to have anything huge, just a few sandwiches with cheese.

"How have you been these past few weeks," asked Enwe to May.

"Oh, just fine, thank you," May replied.

"Was it not your birthday a week or two ago?" Enwe inquired.

"Twas, I am 13 years old now," May said proudly.

"Yes, happy Birthday to you," Enwe said warmly.

"Thank you Enwe!" she said with joy. Beth came in with some sandwiches and some grape juice and handed some to both Enwe and May. They both nodded to Beth in appreciation and they all began to eat. There was not much talk while they were eating, only delight in the food.

"That was very delicious, Beth, thank you so much," Enwe said.

"You are quite welcome Enwe," Beth said lovingly. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Beth asked.

"Well, I was going to go to the Inns for tonight, but for the rest of the day I thought that I would go into town for some dancing and fun." He said. "Would you two like to come with me?" He asked.

"We have nothing pressing to do today, Beth, what do you say?" May pleaded.

"I suppose that we could go, when do you expect to go Enwe?" Beth asked.

"I suppose right now would be the best if you wanted to leave before dark," Enwe said.

"Alright! Shall we?" May insisted.

"Sure, just let me lock up," Beth said as she grabbed the key from the drawer. Beth locked the door behind her and the three friends began to walk into town.

"What sort dancing is there?" Asked May curiously.

"All sorts, do you know any?" Asked Enwe to May.

"No, I've never danced before, well not with anyone…" She stated.

"Well I suppose I could teach you, how does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds fun!" May exclaimed.

"What about you? Do you dance?" Enwe asked Beth.

Beth thought of how she danced with Legolas and spaced out for a moment, but then came back to reality and spoke, "Y-yes, not very well though, well I mean, Legolas taught me a little I am sure I could get on…"

"Yes, alright," said Enwe knowing there must have been something more behind her answer. They had reached there town house where there was much cheer and various forms of celebrating for various reasons. Enwe provided the table where they could sit and and some drinks, then they all went in the direction of the table.

Almost as soon as they sat a huge voice said, "There has been a request for a song, so grab a partner and let's dance!" The music began, it was not quite the same music that the elves were used to but it had a great beat.

"Will you teach me, Sir Enwe?" May asked.

"Yes of course, just allow me to find a partner for Be…" he was cut short.

"No, do not worry about me, I will sit here I could use the rest for a little while anyways. Really I am fine, you go ahead!" she insisted as she gave a wink to May.

"Alright then, shall we?" He asked May with his arm for her to take.

"Let's go!" May exclaimed. After a few songs teaching May how to dance, Enwe decided it was time to get some supper, he decided to order for all of them, his favorite dish form the town house; some cuts of steak, and baked potatoes. He then brought all the food to the two women who were now sitting at the table waiting patiently. They all began to eat as soon as Enwe sat down. They conversed of many different things and you could tell that they were having a grand time.

From a distance there was an unnoticed man sitting in the corner with his eyes fixed on Beth, almost as if he had only just realized who she was. "Could that be Beth? But she looks so much different that how I saw her that night… Why is she here?" he thought to himself, "That is not the elf that spoiled me that night, this elf has brown hair," he thought with hatred. These were only a few of the many evil thoughts that he contemplated. He watched Beth smile, eat and drink with a burning desire to have her, not in anyway that would ever be good.

They had finished all they could eat of the food and still delightful music was still playing. "Would you like to dance now, Lady Beth? Surely you have rested enough," Enwe asked not wanting to leave Beth out.

"I suppose so," Beth replied with a smile, "but do not laugh at me, promise?"

"I promise, shall we?" Enwe asked.

"Yes, May, you stay here alright," Beth ordered.

"I will," May said with a smile. With that they went to the dance floor and began to dance to a quick beat.

As they were dancing Beth noticed that Enwe was laughing, "You promised you would not laugh," Beth said laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just haven't had this much fun in a long long time!" Enwe said laughing. "Really I am not laughing at you!"

"Yeah, sure your not," Beth said sarcastically with a laugh. Enwe smiled and with that the song ended.

"Thanks for the fun, Lady Beth," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, your welcome," Beth said smiling.

They both headed to the table to sit down when May stood, Enwe took her hand and led her back to the dance floor, "This dancing is fun!" May said.

"Yes, well let's hope that it is a slower song, or I just might fall right here," He said jokingly. May smiled and with luck it was a slow song. Beth sat down watching Enwe and May dance. Then there was a man walking from the corner of the room.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, sir…" Beth looked up at the man and noticed that it was Moro. "M-Moro?" she realized. "You stay away from me," she exclaimed.

"Beth, I came to apologize for my behavior during your ball, please forgive me," he said insincerely.

"I can't believe you! What gives you the, the, NERVE to walk up to me and ask me to dance, the way you treated me!" she raised her voice proud of her new found courage, "Now, get out of my sight!"

Moro walked from her in the direction of the door, "That wretched woman, I will have what I desire," he plotted as he left the town house. After their encounter May and Enwe went to her confused as to what had just happened.

"Lady Beth, are you alright? You look flushed!" Said Enwe as May and he walked over to her.

"N-Nothing, I am fine. Would you mind walking us home Enwe, we should get back," Beth realized as she looked outside and saw dark befalling upon the village.

"Oh! Right, of course," Enwe said still a little confused as he began to get things in order. They began to leave the town house and went in the direction of the cottage, but what they did not notice was a dark hooded man following their every move.

They had reached the cottage and it was almost completely dark, Beth looked behind them and saw no one, but still felt a little jittery. "Enwe, do you suppose that you could do me a favor?" Beth spoke.

Enwe closed the door behind them, "yes anything a Beth, are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, well I do feel a bit disturbed, would you mind staying here tonight, I would feel better if a stronger person were here tonight." She said.

"Yes, I will do that for you, so long as you will be alright." He said concerned.

"Thank you Enwe." She said relieved, and began to prepare for the night.

While these preparations were being made the hooded man was listening in to their conversation. "I shall not get what I desire tonight, the elf is too strong for me," thought Moro…

A/N

OOOOOOO! What will happen? What will happen? What will happen? Well you will find our sooner or later unless you can guess!! Loll

Please review.


	14. Misfortune

A/N Sorry I am such an unreliable writer, I'll bet you hoped that it would be sooner, and I do apologize having disappointed you all

A/N Sorry I am such an unreliable writer, I'll bet you hoped that it would be sooner, and I do apologize having disappointed you all. Nonetheless, here it is however delayed it may be. Be that as it may, I do appreciate all you loyal and faithful readers: that, past your better judgment, have kept with my story; and thank you for all the reviews.

Here goes another chapter; I do hope that it was worth the incredibly long wait!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything anybody else does.**

**Chapter 14: Misfortune**

Days had past since Legolas had discussed his relationship standing with his father; since he had lied to his father. Legolas was yearning to see his love once more and it was finally a safe time to take leave so that his father would remain unsuspicious. Just then, Galdor had been passing him by as Legolas mounted on his horse, "Oh, good day Galdor; would you please tell my father that I shall see him in a fortnight?"

"Of course Sir, and what shall I say the reason of your leave is?" Galdor asked him.

"Oh… Tell him I have some business to take care of is all." Legolas vaguely explained.

"Alright Sir, I shall see you when you return." Galdor said disregarding the ambiguity of his reply.

"Good bye Galdor." Legolas hailed to him as he rode off to the exit of the palace. Stopping within various places in the forest, Legolas retrieved some of the effects he would need for the journey ahead of him; once he had all he needed he began the ride across the many formations of land that Middle Earth provided. Night had passed him by, as did most of the light that the new day brought as he pressed on in the assurance that he would once again see his love's face that he so pensively yearned for. When he was in the outer reaches of the village, only about an hour and a half from his destination he passed a fellow elf by.

"Oh hello Legolas," Enwe said puzzlingly.

"Hello Enwe, what brings you around these parts?" Legolas inquired.

"Just some business in town, I should ask you the same question?" Enwe said cluing to the place of their encounter, "What business would _you_ have here Sir Legolas?"

"Uh… Father asked that I speak with the village leaders about a few things regarding…." He paused.

"Regarding what Sir?" Enwe asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain woman, would it?" Enwe deciphered.

"A woman? What woman would you be speaking of?" Legolas said, getting a little hot.

"Legolas forgive the frankness; but you should not be seeing her, your father forbids it! If he should find out…" He was cut off.

"Enwe! I don't care what my father thinks, and he won't! That is, if I can trust you." Legolas said.

"Trust _me_! Legolas, your father has entrusted me with her safety, it is you who _should_ trust me!" He exclaimed.

"Enwe, you do not understand," Legolas looked him in the eye, and he pressed forward.

"Legolas, she loves you; there is no doubt about it… Go." Enwe yielded.

"Enwe, I shall never forget this kindness." Legolas yelled to him as he and his horse sped off to the village.

"Hmmmmm hmmmm" May was humming the tune that they both loved. "Beth, would you like me to go to the food court for anything? I was planning on going for a walk anyway…"

"Uh, sure honey; would you pick up some flour and apples? I think that would make tonight's meal complete. Oh! And go and ask Mr. Brownlock to escort you! It's beginning to get dark!" Beth replied.

"Alright, alright!" May smiled as she left through the door.

The sun was beginning to settle behind the beautiful mountains; which gave their village a purple and orange glow from the clouds. Beth stood by the window gazing at the sun setting while watching May and Mr. Brownlock walking into town. With the time that she had, Beth began preparing the sauce and vegetables for their meal; they were going to have ham garnished with roasted apples, and a side of baked potato and broccoli. Time had passed her by, the sun sunk further and further behind the cool mountains. Beth had known that May would take her time walking; for she very dearly loved to walk, but she could not understand this night's delay,

"She knows I need those ingredients, I should have gone myself!" Beth said to herself. She looked out the window half-expecting to see May strolling down the way from the food court with Mr. Brownlock, but she didn't. She opened the front door hoping that she maybe wasn't seeing as well inside, but to her dismay she saw perfectly, there was nobody to be seen. She walked over next door to see if she might be at the Brownlock's place, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Where would Daisy be?" She puzzled to herself and her curiosity got the better of her and she peered in through their window into their living room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Brownlock and May on the floor, hands and feet bound, with gags in their mouths. "Don't be dead, don't be dead! Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" she said to herself as she was about to go inside.

"They aren't dead; I'm not _that _kind of person!" A familiar voice spoke, which startled her.

"What have you done with them?!" Beth exclaimed emotionally.

"They would have gotten in my way," He answered quite calmly.

"Your way to what? She's just a girl! Who are you?" Beth cried out. The man stepped into the light, as to show his face to Beth.

"My way to you!" Moro replied. Beth went for the door handle, but it was locked! "You see, I knew I could have you once that elf had left." He smiled.

"_Have_ me? Mr. and Mrs. Brownlock!!" Beth screamed, "Ma…" her voice was cut off by his hand muffling her screams.

"Now, now… They will be just fine; though they may wake up with a bad head ache," He laughed to himself, finding what he just said very comical.

Beth began to struggle, but she was no match for his physique, his massive arms wrapped themselves around her, picking her up like she was little more than a sack of potatoes. Making a mistake, Moro uncovered her mouth and Beth let out as loud of a scream as humanly possible, "HELP!" she managed to get out before his hand once again wrapped over her mouth.

Moro quickly stepped out of the light into a dark corner to avoid any confrontation from the local villagers. Once he found it to be safe, he tightened his grip and hauled her to her cottage, his sheathed sword digging into her back. After kicking the door open he stepped inside and began to laugh as he shut and locked the door; knowing that he had won. When he was assured that there would be no escape, he let her go. She jetted up the stairs only to find that she was not fast enough, he grabbed hold of her leg tripping her, and as she fell, she knocked her head against one of the stairs making her unconscious.

"That makes things easier!" Moro laughed as he picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. He threw her on her bed and bound her hands and feet to the bedposts, he also wrapped some cloth around her mouth so that she could not cry out again. Her eyes began to open and she looked around a little disoriented, she noticed first that her mouth was gagged, and she could not speak; she then noticed that she was bound to her own bed. "You are even beautiful when you are mad!" He commented to her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she struggled to break free. "Good luck trying to get out of those knots!" he laughed as he began to inch closer to her. He slowly got on the bed and sat next to her. "You know, it did not have to be this way." He said stroking her arm as she began to cry harder.

Taking no notice of her emotional state he climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. "Don't you like that?" he said to her as he continued. While kissing her neck, then down to her chest he removed his shirt. One hand moved up and down her side as he managed to get his shirt off. She began shaking her head as he went for her dress. "You know you want this!" he said as he ripped her dress off, and then started at her undergarments. "Stop fighting it!" he exclaimed as he ripped her undergarments off shortly after. He then began kissing her neck again, down to her chest, down to her navel. He threw off his pants and once more began kissing her.

She managed to break free of the gag and cried out, "Stop! Please! Please Moro, stop!"

He would not stop; she was totally overlooked as if she wasn't even there. She cried hard still repeating stop, but his hand once again covered her mouth, and then his mouth covered hers.

Legolas finally got into town dismounting from his horse. He began walking closer and closer to where Beth resided, not thirty minutes walk from where he stood. Just then with his amazing hearing he heard "HELP!" in Beth's direction. In less than a second Legolas moved from walking to sprinting to the direction of her cottage. About fifteen minutes had gone by and he passed the food court; Beth's neighborhood was in view. In the direction of her cottage he heard a woman's voice say, "Stop! Please! Please Moro, Stop!" Legolas quickened his step if it were even possible, and five minutes later he reached front door.

He could hear crying inside. He went for the front door but it was locked and there was no way of getting in. Legolas then remembered that Beth had set a key aside for him by the back door. He ran to the back and grabbed the key and quickly unlocked the door. Very quietly he went inside, hearing the cries even louder. He sneaked up the stairs and peered through the slightly opened door in Beth's bedroom. There was an unclothed man on top of Beth's bound and undraped body. Beth was crying uncontrollably as he kissed her neck and his hands fondled the rest of her body.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Beth?" Legolas spoke.

"Legolas!" Beth cried as Moro jumped off of her and confronted Legolas.

"Why is it always you!" Moro said as he went for his sword.

"I should ask you the same question, you worthless rat!" Legolas replied as he unsheathed his sword. They began fighting with whilst Beth lay there broken, and naked; still tied down to her bed.

There was a break amongst their battle and Moro said, "You know, Beth's a feisty little lover!" he began to laugh. Legolas screamed and in defense of his love's honor he rammed his sword into Moro's bare abdomen. He fell to the ground still laughing. "You'll never have her like I did." He laughed.

"You're right, because when I hear no, I hear NO!" Legolas said as he pulled his sword out of Moro's body and threw it to the ground leaving him bleeding on the floor staining it crimson. Legolas pulled out his knife and cut the ropes which bound Beth. He wrapped the bed cloths around her naked body and carried her out of the room, leaving the dying man on the floor, shutting the door behind him. Legolas carried her down the stairs and into the living room and set her on the couch. She laid down crying uncontrollably once more. "Where's May?" Legolas asked frantically.

"She's next door, Moro tied them all up!" she exclaimed. Legolas jetted out of the cottage to next door and broke their binds as well.

"What happened May?" Legolas asked her as she slowly woke from the blow that Moro had given her.

"The last thing I remember was walking home with Mr. Brownlock." She explained groggily as Legolas woke the Brownlocks. "Something hit my head." She said.

"Whas going on 'ere" Boyden asked dizzily.

"I shall explain later, but you've been attacked by a very malicious man. Take care of your wife." Legolas said as he scooped May up and took her to Beth's cottage. Legolas ran with her inside and set May next to Beth.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked her as she wrapped her in her arms. "I am, are you?" May looked up at Beth's tear-stained eyes. There was no reply, just a flush of emotion.

"May, go gather a few things you might need; we're going to stay at the Inn tonight." Legolas suggested. May stood and went in the direction of her room. Legolas walked next to Beth and sat next to her, "Beth, I'm so sorry." Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her shivering body.

A/N Every Mary-Sue needs a damsel in distress scene!! Let me know what you think!!


	15. The Aftermath

A/N Hey all you lovely people reading my story! Thanks for sticking with it! Here comes another chapter I hope you all like it. (oh and to answer a question a reviewer posed a few chapters ago. The Siuil A Run song was actually phonetics, not the actual spelling, but I think that some of it was the actual spelling)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's ideas or characters.

**The Aftermath**

It was a chilly night as Beth and May waited outside for a room in the Inn that Legolas was arranging. The darkness was a good contrast from the brightly lit room that Beth was tragically made victim. May tried to comfort Beth, but there was nothing to be done; her security, her very innocence was stolen from her that night by the man that lay dead in her cottage bedroom. Her valiant love had fought for her honor, but her honor had already been taken, not ever to be returned: maybe it was only her who felt it, but she was the only person that counted when it came to her feelings. She would not speak, nor look anyone in the eye; she stood there numb, with vacancy in her eyes. The numbness was the only thing protecting her from her thoughts, her memories.

"Come," Legolas said as he grabbed her elbow and led her to the room. She did not hear him, she only followed, with blank eyes, blank face, and blank emotion. May followed too grabbing Legolas' hand in her own, desperate for any emotion, any human contact. May felt heavy and ignorant, she felt that she somehow; though she did not understand, caused Beth's current state. She wished that Enwe were there, he always lifted her spirits. They reached the room; the only thing that was available was a room with a bed and not much else. "You must rest Beth, and you May," he said as he led them both to the bed. "If you rather I leave…"

"No," May said. "I may not understand what has happened, but I know that I can not help her all by myself." She said wisely.

"You're right," Legolas agreed, "Then I shall sit here on the floor, if you or she should need anything." They were only speaking of Beth in the third person, there was no use speaking in the first, she would not reply or react, she just lay there like a mannequin or a dummy, no relief no life resonating from her, only a shell of what she used to be or what she used to feel.

May lie next to her, she looked at Beth and reached over to her eyes and closed them for her as she hummed Siuil a Run. Eventually the humming stopped, and they both drifted off to sleep. There were many hours left until the sun rose again, yet Legolas' eyes were open, never leaving Beth. Though he was an Elf, he still did not know everything especially being so young of one. He didn't quite know how to react to Beth's emotions, or lack thereof. He saw Beth shudder in the bed next to May, he then stood and grabbed the blankets and pulled them closer to her, tucking them closer. Beth still was shuddering and then opened her eyes and looked at the figure standing over her.

"Please Moro, please don't," she screamed as she threw her arms in front, in shield of her and May who also woke at her screams.

"Shhh, shhh," Legolas soothed as she calmed, "You are safe, it's me Legolas." He reassured. She began to calm herself.

While regulating her breathing she said, "Oh… Legolas thank you." He sat next to her side and reluctantly went to touch her face.

"Is there anything you are in need of?" He asked, relieved that she was speaking to him.

"Um, I am a little cold; is there another blanket?" Beth wondered.

"You have all of the blankets, but I can return to the Inn keeper and see if he has any spares?" he questioned.

"No, that's quite alright Legolas; I'll be fine I think." She said as she turned to her other side and held May closer to grasp some of her warmth, "I've got May."

"Are you sure, its no trouble." Legolas inquired.

"Mm Hmm," was all she replied.

The night traveled on as it grew colder, Legolas made sure all the windows were closed, but it was still a little nippy. He began noticing that Beth was still shivering, and even May began to as well. He stepped out once he saw them to be alright. Locking the door behind him, he walked to the Inn keeper's cottage and knocked on the door, a very sleepy man answered it, rubbing his eyes. "I apologize for waking you sir, but as you can tell this night is very cold. Would you happen to have any spare blankets?"

"Actually, Sir" he said annoyed. "We have none left unless you would like to intrude further and take my own."

"No, thank you sir; I will leave you to your rest." Legolas said as he turned back to their room, he heard the man slam the door behind him. Legolas reached the room a minute later and shut and locked the door behind him as he had done when he left. The only thing now that he could do to ensure their warmth was to share his body heat. "Beth," he whispered nudging her shoulder as she stirred.

"Legolas, you're freezing." She groggily said as she turned to him.

"Yes, well I stepped out to see if the Inn keeper had any blankets, _you_ two look freezing." He pushed the concern on them.

"Legolas, I told you I was fine." She said opening her eyes a little further.

"Let's not argue about that right now." He replied. "I know that you say you don't need it, but I can offer you some warmth if you would like."

"Legolas…" she said.

"I know it's improper, and this must be hard for you having been through what you have; but you two really should keep warm." Legolas said nodding at May sleeping.

Beth thought about it a minute while looking at May's shaking body, "Yes, you are right, climb in." Legolas took off his gear and boots and pulled the blankets over them as he slipped in through the covers. Beth and May scooted over as he climbed in. "Give me your cold hands Legolas," she said as she held out her slightly warmer hand. Legolas gave her his hand as she brought his arm around her and held on to his frozen hand and gave what warmth she had to it; with his other arm Legolas slid it under her shoulder and brought her closer as Beth brought May closer. The heat from his body gave her warmth and in turn gave May warmth.

Sleep did not come for a very long time after that, nor did comfort. "Do you sleep Legolas?" Beth whispered.

"I do not," he whispered back, his lips centimeters from her ear. "I can not."

"Nor I, I fear what I will see when I close my eyes." She said.

"What did you see before?" Legolas asked curious.

"Nothing… well the first sleep I saw him; but after I saw nothing," She whispered back. "Darkness, but I fear that I would not be lucky a second time."

"I see." Legolas said as he reluctantly reached for her hand that fell out of his.

"He was right you know," Beth said trying to hold the emotion.

"Who was right?" Legolas said.

"Mm- He was right." She answered.

"How could anything that came from that excuse of a man be right?" Legolas asked raising his voice a little.

"Shh, Legolas shh." She said as she bent her arm up to try to touch his broad cheek.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and brought it down to her side, "What do you mean," He asked quietly.

Beth stirred a little and gave the blankets they had to May to ensure her warmth, and then turned to Legolas. "Do you recall what he said before you took your sword?" she said painfully, emotion forcing its way out.

"Beth-" he was cut short.

"You will _never_ have me like he did, like how he stole me." She quietly cried. Legolas reached up and wiped her eyes. "I wanted my first to be my wedding night; I wanted my first to be…"

"Shhh shh shh," Legolas said as he touched her lips with his tear soaked finger.

"Why would you want me now?" she looked into his eyes in the darkness.

"Be-" Legolas spoke.

"That is if you ever did want to marry me." She said.

"I have loved you for quite some time Beth." He began, "How could I deny my feelings and _not_ want to be eternally bound to you?"

"That makes it worse!" she raised her voice making May stir. "I would feel better if you did not love me like that, then I would not have lost as much." She quieted.

"Lost as much?" He said puzzled.

"How could you want me now? Used merchandise, used like a piece of rubbish?" she cried. "How could you want me knowing that you will never have me how _he _did, that my virginity was stolen?"

"You are worrying about how _I _feel?" Legolas spoke, "Beth, your conclusion is false; I love you, I love you till the ends of this Earth." Beth began quietly sobbing in his chest.

"Why do you love me? Why?" She cried looking up at him. "I am just worthless like he said, like he used me."

"Beth, stop this." Legolas demanded. Beth began to scoot to the edge of the bed and stand. "What are you doing?"

"Legolas, we will wake May; I am going out side." Beth answered.

"But you will freeze! You only have the night dress May hastily grabbed before-" Legolas started.

"Legolas, I am going outside! You just try to stop me." Beth almost yelled. Legolas took off his tunic as he followed her to offer her. She had already stepped outside by the time Legolas had his tunic off.

"Here," he said as he handed her his tunic.

"Now who will freeze?" she raised as she denied it.

"Beth, take it!" yelled Legolas as he commanded. With his authority she took it defeated. "Beth, why are you act-" Legolas started.

"Why am I acting this way?" Beth finished, "You are asking me _why_ I am acting this way." Legolas was left speechless. "You did not answer my question Legolas."

"Why do I love you?" Legolas raised, "That's absurd, and wounding!"

"Yes… Why do you love me, I would really like to know!" She yelled, "Nobody loves me, not my father, not yours… Not even myself! So how can you love me, hmm?" She inquired.

"Beth, I know how he hurt you," Legolas began.

"No! You don't know, you don't!" she sobbed, "You don't know how he dragged me inside! You don't know how he made me unconscious. You don't understand how I felt when I finally opened my eyes and he was still there! How I was tied to my own bed with no possible way of breaking free. You don't know how he spoke to me with disdain dripping from his lips as he stripped me, how he violated me over and over and OVER!" she collapsed to the ground in pain. "You don't know… You don't!" she sobbed.

"Beth, you're right," Legolas spoke softly, "I don't know." He said as he slid down and sat next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "But I know I love you."

"Why do you love me?" she looked him in the eyes with hers big and red. "Why?"

"I love you because you make my heart beat; you make this world of mine go 'round." He said as he wiped her tears and moved her hair from her face. "I have never felt this way before, never have I loved anyone who has loved me in return like you. I love you because you love me. I never want to hear you, or anyone say that you're worthless, because you're priceless to me, you are my everything." He proclaimed. Beth stood and slowly walked back inside quietly sobbing; Legolas followed her and once again locked the door behind them as they made their way to the warm bed.

"I love you Legolas." Was what Legolas was able to decipher from the crying. She looked up into his eyes and said, "You want to marry me?" Legolas grabbed her face in his hands and began to kiss her passionately. Beth slowly kissed him back, but with time began to demand more, to hunger for him as she wrapped her leg around him; but she respectfully unlocked their lips; this was neither the time, nor the place for such behavior. "Good night." She whispered, finally with a smile in her eyes as she turned over towards May.

"Beth, will you be mine forever?" He whispered. Beth turned back over and pulled the covers over them both and brought May closer to her in her arms.

"Forever," she said. She felt Legolas pull her closer to him, able to feel his broad chest on her back. They twisted their legs together and both slowly and easily drifted to sleep.

A/N So yeah, I hope that my writing is improving, let me know what you think!


End file.
